The Skynet Return!
by mpalmer89
Summary: The Q Continuum Sends Cameron Philips into the United Federation of Planets to even the odds against the Skynet Imperium's Resurrection!
1. Rebuilding Trust, part 1!

**The Skynet Rebirth! (Story Inspired by Battle Fries)**

"Lieutenant Jason Picard, can you explain what went wrong?" The Starfleet Resistance Agent asked pointedly.

"The Skynet Terminators Killed Ambassador Spock before we could stop them." Lieutenant Jason Picard answered tiredly.

"Has anyone told Cameron Phillips yet?" The Starfleet Resistance Agent asked pointedly.

"I don't think that anyone has seen Cameron Phillips return from the Planet Vulcan yet." Lieutenant Jason Picard answered back.

"Does anyone know what Cameron is doing at the Planet Vulcan?" The Starfleet Resistance Agent asked suspiciously.

"She said something about meeting Captain Braxton there, who knows what they will be talking about this time." Lieutenant Jason Picard answered back.

"Why is that 29th Century Starfleet Captain Helping Cameron Phillips?" The Starfleet Resistance Agent asked nervously.

"Somebody talked him out of Jail in exchange for Helping Cameron Phillips Defend Starfleet History personally." Lieutenant Jason Picard explained.


	2. The Fugitive, part 1!

**The Skynet Rebirth! (Story Inspired by Battle Fries)**

The Electromagnetic Circle dropped the Naked Cameron Phillips into the Empty Alleyway.

Trash Dumpsters and silence greeted her arrival into the midnight hour.

 **"Alert: Time Travel Error Detected, Evaluate Timeline and** **Mission Objectives." Cameron's CPU Displayed.**

The Naked Cameron Phillips frowned at the Interstellar Constellations above her.

 **"Estimated Earth Year:** **2364 AD."** **Cameron's CPU calculated.**

Three Hundred Years after General John Connor was born and Cameron Phillips was stranded inside the Unfamiliar Future around her.

The Human Cities had been rebuilt and the empty streets were cleaner than where Cameron Phillips came from.

No Building Debris, No Discarded Human Bodies from the Skynet Warfare, Nothing Cameron Phillips recognized from her own Time Period was within sight.

 **"Locate Clothing Store"** **Cameron's CPU Displayed while she debated how to return towards her own history.**

"This Human Era must have Time Travel Technology, I will investigate." Cameron Phillips told herself thoughtfully before walking forward towards the nearest doorway.


	3. The Fugitive, part 2!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

The Starfleet Security Officers didn't know what to expect when the Planet Earth's Shield Grid went offline.

"The Planetary Energy Drain is coming from the Warehouse District." The Starfleet Security Officer with the 24th Century Federation Tricorder stated.

"Are you detecting any Romulan DNA?" One of the Starfleet Security Officers asked suspiciously.

The Four Starfleet Security Officers exchanged bewildered looks.

"We should be Detecting Romulan DNA if the Romulans are really behind this." The Starfleet Security Officers decided among themselves worriedly.

"Human Terrorist Movement?" The Starfleet Security Officers speculated thoughtfully.

"Make sure your Phasers are set to stun." The Starfleet Security Officer in charge reminded them.

All the Starfleet Security Officers quickly checked their Phaser Settings and took up Defensive Positions.

"Why is nobody coming out of the Warehouse?" The Starfleet Security Officers asked themselves.

"I'm not detecting anyone inside the Warehouse." The Starfleet Security Officer with the Tricorder answered.

"So nobody is inside the Warehouse?" The Starfleet Security Officers asked suspiciously.

"Maybe the problem is Equipment Sabotage." The Starfleet Security Officer with the Tricorder answered.

"Only one way to know for sure, everyone advance!" The Starfleet Security Officers charged into the Warehouse and found the Energy Siphoning Device left running on automatic.

"Everybody get out your Tricorders and start scanning for any DNA Evidence you can find." The Starfleet Security Officers quickly obeyed their orders while their Starfleet Security Leader helped them investigate the area.


	4. The Fugitive, part 3!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"This Energy Siphoning Device has been operating for months, the Planetary Energy Drain must come from more than one of these things." The Four Starfleet Security Officers exchanged bewildered looks among themselves.

"Why would anyone want Planetary Power Blackouts to bring attention to themselves?" The Four Starfleet Security Officers asked themselves bewilderedly.

"So far all the Energy Siphoning Devices that we found were being used for Energy Storage only, perhaps they didn't expect the Planetary Shield Grid to be tested today." The Four Starfleet Security Officers speculated thoughtfully.

"That might explain why the Planetary Energy Drain was so easy to track down." The Four Starfleet Security Officers decided.

"So whoever was Siphoning Energy obviously planned this in advance and left everything running by computer, was this all just some Planetary Distraction Tactic for the Starfleet Intelligence Agency?" The Four Starfleet Security Officers asked themselves worriedly.

"Where is the beeping sound coming from?" The Starfleet Security Officers instantly glanced around in complete confusion.

"It's a Power Transfer Beam coming from orbit!" The Four Starfleet Security Officers proclaimed in sudden alarm.

* * *

Starfleet Headquarters tried to scan for the source of the Power Transfer Beam.

"The Planetary Sensor Grid has been sabotaged!" The Starfleet Admiral Proclaimed in disbelief.

"Hail the nearest Federation Starship Captain that you can find." The Starfleet Admiral orders quickly.

"5 Freighter Captains are responding, I can't tell who else is within the Solar System without the Planetary Sensor Grid Operational." The Starfleet Lieutenant reported while frantically typing controls into the Communications Console.

"Attention All Freighter Captains, our Planetary Sensor Grid has been sabotaged, please begin Sensor Sweeps." Lieutenant Daniel Norway transmitted.


	5. The Fugitive, part 4!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"Tell the Freighter Captains that our Planetary Sensor Grid has been sabotaged and somebody is using a Power Transfer Beam against us!" The Starfleet Admiral yelled in outrage over the Planet Earth being defenseless.

"The Freighter Captains are transmitting their Sensor Sweep Results towards us, the Power Transfer Beam is coming from one of our own Communications Satellites and being reflected back towards the Planet Earth." Lieutenant Daniel Norway reported nervously to the Bewildered Starfleet Admirals.

"It's not an Enemy Starship, we need to triangulate where the Power Transfer Beam is really coming from." The Starfleet Admirals stated knowingly towards each other.

"The Earth's Entire Planetary Energy Distribution Network is being modified." Lieutenant Daniel Norway reported in complete confusion at what he was watching.

"This isn't just sabotage, somebody is trying to hijack our Planetary Computer Networks for themselves!" The Starfleet Admirals were panicking over their discovery.

All the lights went out and their Computer Consoles crashed without power.

San Francisco had Lost Electricity and the City Power Blackouts were getting worse.

"Does anybody have a Working Communicator?" The Starfleet Admirals asked each other nervously.

"We have City Power Blackouts happening worldwide, our Planetary Communications are congested enough that nothing would help us contact anyone else anyways." Another Starfleet Admiral admits in sudden defeat.

"Evacuate the building and see if anyone has Working Electricity outside!" The Starfleet Admirals decided together frantically.

"Declare Martial Law Immediately!" The Starfleet Leadership proclaimed and the Starfleet Security Officers started flooding the Planet Earth by the thousands to restore order during the City Power Blackouts happening worldwide.

* * *

The Starfleet Security Officers quickly found the Human Culprits causing the City Power Blackouts happening worldwide.


	6. The Fugitive, part 5!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"Has Starfleet Intelligence found anything yet?" The Federation Council Members asked the Starfleet Admirals worriedly.

"The Earth's Entire Planetary Energy Distribution Network has been redirected towards New York City, the Human Culprits were Time Travelers building their own Artificial Intelligence Computer Named Skynet against Starfleet Influences. Hopefully we stopped their plans to Overthrow Starfleet Command before anyone else was talked into joining their Misguided Rebellion Attempt." The Starfleet Admirals made their full report to the Federation Council Members.

"I wonder where the Human Time Travelers came from and why did they Construct Skynet against the rest of Humanity in the first place?" The Federation Council Members asked themselves puzzledly.

"We should be happy that their Skynet's Artificial Intelligence was incomplete when we found their Hiding Place." The Starfleet Admirals stated among themselves disturbingly.

"How dangerous was their Skynet Technology when you found them?" The Starfleet Admirals asked the Starfleet Security Officers.

"They didn't understand how our Starfleet Computer Technology worked while they tried to Connect Skynet into our Planetary Computer Network, they had to Reverse Engineer the Entire Planetary Energy Distribution Network with their Energy Siphoning Devices to get their own power supplies operational. Their whole computer system was incompatible enough that the Planetary Energy Drain needed to run their operation became too much for them to maintain." The Starfleet Security Officers explained carefully.

"Why didn't they understand how our Starfleet Computer Technology worked?" The Starfleet Admirals asked the Starfleet Security Officers.

"They Used Time Travel Technology During World War Three." The Starfleet Security Officers explained carefully.


	7. The Fugitive, part 6!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

The Starfleet Intelligence Agents found the Skynet Loyalists disturbing.

The world that they described coming from was terrifying and their Human Morality was questionable at best.

The explosion hit without any warning and the Starfleet Intelligence Agents were thrown across the room.

"What was that?" The Starfleet Security Guards asked themselves while frantically waving the smoke away from their faces.

The Prison Escape Alarm answered all their questions.

"Somebody is helping the Skynet Fanatics escape!" The Starfleet Security Guards proclaimed before the Skynet Terminator smashed his way into the Starfleet Prison Center.

"The Phasers are not stopping him! What is he? Increase the Phaser Settings to Maximum Stun! Fall back now!" The Terrified Yelling continued as the Skynet Terminator slaughtered them effortlessly.

* * *

"What happened here?" The Starfleet Admirals asked the Human Survivors that escaped the Skynet Terminator.

"Some Robotic Humanoid killed everybody that got in his way!" The Human Survivors proclaimed in traumatized horror.

"Our Phasers were completely useless against him! He rescued the Skynet Fanatics and took four of the Type 6 Shuttlecraft to help them escape!" The Traumatized Starfleet Security Guards reported frantically towards the Starfleet Admirals investigating the destruction all around them.


	8. The Fugitive, part 7!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

Cameron Phillips had managed to sneak into an Abandoned Clothing Store where several of General John Connor's Resistance Soldiers had already broken their way inside.

"Hey Justin, look who it is!" The Drunken Resistance Soldier shouted and everyone was suddenly drooling at Cameron's Naked Body.

"Is everyone here drunk?" Cameron Phillips asked the Human Resistance Soldiers while pointedly feeling unimpressed towards their Hidden Drinking Party.

Cameron quickly overpowered the Drunken Attempts to force her into reproduction and got herself dressed.

* * *

Cameron Phillips glanced around at the Human Resistance Soldiers that she knocked unconscious earlier.

They were Low Ranking Cannon Fodder that were probably drinking their problems away after their Malfunctioned Time Jump stranded them inside their own untouched paradise.

The Worldwide Power Blackouts quickly changed their future plans.

The Starfleet Security Officers were patrolling the streets outside and Cameron Phillips had to avoid detection.

The Male Resistance Soldiers having hangovers were completely useless to Cameron Phillips until they got sober enough to follow her instructions.

Intimidating the Male Resistance Soldiers into obedience would be easy for Cameron Phillips if she needed to do it, however, she didn't want to behave like the Skynet Terminators Blackmailing Humans unless necessary.

Cameron Phillips debated her options carefully while the Male Resistance Soldiers recovered from both their hangovers and their Foolish Drunken Attempts to rape the Female Terminator that was three times stronger than themselves.

Cameron Phillips just rolled her eyes at their stupidity. "My only Support Team here are these morons, how does General John Connor expect me to deal with this Time Travel Accident on my own?" Cameron Phillips asked herself doubtfully.


	9. The Fugitive, part 8!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

The Skynet Creation Attempt was in all the Newspapers the next day.

The Human Resistance Soldier Named Justin Whitehall stared dumbfounded at what he was reading.

The Skynet Collaborators had been captured and then rescued by an Enemy Terminator.

Justin Whitehall quickly returned to Cameron Phillips and showed her the Federation Newspaper telling all about the Skynet Collaborators behind the Worldwide City Power Blackouts.

The Human Resistance Soldiers were understandably shocked to hear that the Skynet Forces followed them into the 24th Century.

Cameron Phillips listened to the Human Resistance Soldiers bicker among themselves while she investigated the Starfleet Technology inside the Clothing Store.

Cameron eventually found the Shopkeeper who ran the Clothing Store tied up inside the Storage Room and she returned to confront the other Human Resistance Soldiers about her discovery.

* * *

The Food Replicators were what the Human Resistance Soldiers loved about the 24th Century the most.

Cameron Phillips spent all her time learning about Starfleet History and what kind of world the Planet Earth had become after General John Connor Defeated Skynet.

The Romulans and the Klingons had Humanity too distracted for them to notice the return of the Skynet Forces.

In fact, nobody had any record of the Skynet Warfare or how General John Connor Defeated Skynet inside the past.

Human History had been forgotten over time and Cameron Phillips was the only Living Record left behind.


	10. Distrust, part 1!

**Earth Year 2364 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

"Are we sure that the United Federation of Planets is ready to deal with the Skynet Forces on their own?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked Cameron Phillips worriedly.

"We must have help if we are going to fight the Skynet Forces inside their Time Period." Cameron Phillips defended her idea.

"What makes you think that they will trust us?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked Cameron Phillips worriedly.

"They will soon have no other choice if they wish to save themselves from complete destruction." Cameron Phillips responded knowingly towards the Human Resistance Soldiers looking doubtfully at each other.

"You really expect the Starfleet Officers to welcome our help against the Skynet Forces?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked Cameron Phillips pointedly.

"Cooperation against our common enemy is a very rational idea." Cameron Phillips answers truthfully.

"I'm more worried if the Starfleet Humans will react rationally towards us or not!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall protested.

"Why would Humans behave irrationally towards something that would benefit them?" Cameron Phillips asked cluelessly towards the Human Resistance Soldiers.

"You really need to Study Human Psychology and see the answer for yourself." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall told Cameron Phillips.

"Perhaps another time." Cameron Phillips says thoughtfully to herself.


	11. Distrust, part 2!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Starfleet Planetary Security Search of the Planet Earth.**

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Cameron Phillips worriedly exchanged glances at each other.

"How do you want to do this?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked nervously.

"We Infiltrate Starfleet Cargo Ships and learn everything we can about where the Skynet Collaborators went before we Contact Starfleet Command seeking an alliance against the Skynet Forces afterwards." Cameron Phillips explained her whole plan towards the Human Resistance Soldiers looking doubtfully among themselves.

* * *

"Q's Farpoint Test was only the beginning, we need to know how far Humanity has really developed for ourselves." The Q Continuum decided thoughtfully among themselves.

Captain Picard had just made First Contact with the Borg and Starfleet Command quickly shifted their focus away from the Skynet Cult Movement that was recruiting followers against the United Federation of Planets.

* * *

"The Federation Council is not taking the Skynet Cult Movement serious, everybody is more threatened by these Borg than the Human Fanatics trying to Rebuild Skynet!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall screamed in outrage.

Cameron Phillips frowned and checked the Starfleet Computer for any information about the Borg Threat that had Distracted Starfleet away from hunting down the Skynet Cult Movement spreading across the Milky Way Galaxy.


	12. Distrust, part 3!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Cameron Phillips debated how to stop the Skynet Cult Movement Turning Humanity against the Starfleet Government.

"I have located several Interstellar Cargo Smuggling Organizations and made Employment Requests over our Subspace Communications. Hopefully, Starfleet Command will not trace the transmission back here." Cameron Phillips explained while the rest of her Human Resistance Followers silently debated why Cameron was so naive about everything.

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall quickly realized that his troops were defenseless if the Cameron Terminator turned on them and to make matters worse, Cameron Phillips can use their own reproductive desires to manipulate them effortlessly.

The Female Terminator seemed clueless about how the world around her worked and Lieutenant Justin Whitehall distrusted how much influence Cameron Phillips would gain if she figured out how to Seduce Men under her control inside the future.

* * *

"She either doesn't know how to Seduce Men into obeying her or the Skynet Cult Movement has this Cameron Terminator too distracted to care about manipulating us yet." Private Alexander Venkman told his Commanding Officer fearfully.

"Have you idiots realized that I can hear everything you are talking about through the Surveillance Cameras above you yet!" Cameron Phillips proclaimed from the Clothing Store's Speaker System.

The Human Soldiers jumped in sudden surprise before noticing that the Shoplifting Surveillance Camera Warning Signs are everywhere around them.

"How did we forget about the Shoplifting Surveillance Cameras again?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked rhetorically.

"The Female Terminator doesn't need Sexual Manipulation when she has Surveillance Cameras watching our every move instead." Private Alexander Venkman admits in complete defeat.

"Alright, Cameron, you outsmarted us." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall says rhetorically.

"This is not very surprising given your troops overlooked the Working Surveillance Cameras for the last week." Cameron Phillips gloated them playfully.

"The Female Terminator has a warped sense of humor." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall says bewilderedly among his men and Cameron Phillips rolled her eyes at their ignorance.


	13. Distrust, part 4!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Cameron Phillips were getting better at working together.

 **Human Resistance Forces: Cameron Phillips, Female Terminator Class TOK715, Terminator Series 900.**

 **Lieutenant Justin Whitehall, Human Resistance Soldier from the Earth Year 2029 AD.**

 **Private Alexander Venkman, Human Resistance Soldier from the Earth Year 2029 AD.**

 **Private Bernard** **Phillips,** **Human Resistance Soldier from the Earth Year 2029 AD.**

The Three Human Resistance Soldiers had been following Cameron Phillips around hopeful that she would not kill them.

Fear of running into another Enemy Terminator without Cameron Phillips around to protect them was the only reason they stayed with her at first. Admittedly they were still lusting after the Female Terminator ignoring all their Sexual Desires for her body.

"You realize that the only reason I'm keeping you lustful fools out of Jail is because I need your help dealing with the Skynet Forces inside the 24th Century." Cameron Phillips told the Human Resistance Soldiers pointedly.

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall frowned at his group's bad luck. The First Female Terminator capable of having sex that they found and Cameron Phillips wanted nothing to do with them.

The rumors about Female Terminators Using Sexual Manipulation against General John Connor's Forces had spread like wildfire before Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Troops Time Jumped.

Ironically Cameron Phillips had been the Female Terminator Prototype for the New Skynet Infiltrators that followed her own disappearance into the past.


	14. Distrust, part 5!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

Cameron Phillips was not amused with the knowledge that the Skynet Forces Developed Female Terminators to Seduce Men Against General John Connor's Resistance Movement two years after her Time Jump into the past.

Cameron Phillips should be protecting the Teenage John Connor and instead she was trapped inside the 24th Century with the worse excuse for Loyal Human Followers that General John Connor's Resistance Movement had ever seen.

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men were all Human Mercenaries hired to Attack Skynet Research Centers inside the 20th Century, their targets were the Hunter Killer Tank Prototypes still under development inside the past.

In summary, it was a Suicide Mission to Sabotage Skynet Development and Cameron Phillips had the more important job of keeping General John Connor's Younger Self from getting killed inside the past.

* * *

Cameron Phillips had no clue what to do inside the 24th Century besides trying to stop the Skynet Forces and getting back to her Primary Mission of Protecting John Connor inside the 20th Century before the Enemy Terminators found him.

It was very frustrating to be stuck inside the 24th Century when the Teenage John Connor needed her inside the past.

Cameron Phillips sighed irritatedly towards the Starfleet Computer Console, she needed to figure out what the Skynet Forces were doing inside the 24th Century and get back to Protecting John Connor before Skynet Changed Human History during the 20th Century undetected.

The Terminator Named Cromartie was still waiting inside the past for Cameron Phillips to deal with regardless of her actions within the 24th Century to Defeat Skynet.


	15. Distrust, part 6!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government.**

The Skynet Terminator helped his Human Collaborators spread unrest across several Federation Planets in preparation for the Terminator Factories being built against the Starfleet Government standing in their way.

Without any sign of General John Connor's Forces coming to stop them, the Terminator Uprising seemed inevitable.

Their first major obstacle was understanding how the Unfamiliar Starfleet Technology worked and how to use it for their own goals.

The 24th Century Starfleet Construction Technology was full of Unknown Metal Alloys that the Skynet Forces never heard of inside the 21st Century beforehand.

The Skynet Terminator had to learn all about the Starfleet Technological Advancements before the Terminator Factories can be created with the 24th Century Technology used by everyone else.

Learning how the Starfleet Construction Technology operated was very slow going because all the 21st Century Human Collaborators had no clue how the 24th Century Starfleet Construction Technology worked from the beginning.

It was like showing Cavemen their First Army Tank and trying to teach them about Reverse Engineering simultaneously.

The only difference was the Skynet Terminator had nobody else to replace the Outdated Humans with because nobody else was trustworthy enough to Resurrect Skynet inside the 24th Century.

The Civilian Loyalty towards Starfleet's Interstellar Government was ridiculously higher than what General John Connor's Resistance Movement displayed among the Homeless Scavengers that the Skynet Terminator remembered being everywhere searching for their own Food Supplies.

Starfleet's Interstellar Government was something the Skynet Terminator had no clue how to deal with and it stalled everything down.


	16. Distrust, part 7!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government continued.**

"With any luck, the Skynet Forces are having a harder time Understanding Starfleet Technology than we are." Private Bernard Phillips remarked hopefully.

"You can't disable the Surveillance Cameras watching us?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked worriedly.

"Not without all the Security Alarms going off inside the Clothing Store." Private Bernard Phillips admits sheepishly.

"Basically Cameron Phillips has control of all the Security Computers, the Female Terminator is the only reason that the Starfleet Police can't find us here, Sir." Private Alexander Venkman added worriedly.

"We must discover something that will help us Reprogram Cameron into our Female Love Slave without her stopping us!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall proclaimed thoughtfully and then they got trapped inside the Hidden Force Field Generator Designed to Capture Shoplifters.

"I think Cameron Phillips outsmarted us again." Private Alexander Venkman added worriedly.

"This isn't funny, Cameron!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall yelled from inside the Force Field.

"Did you Sexually Frustrated Imbeciles forget that I had you under Surveillance again?" Cameron Phillips asked pointedly.

"We don't care, we want to reprogram you into obeying us!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall objected.

"You three morons will never succeed, just accept me being in charge and maybe we can find some Human Females that would be more to your liking eventually." Cameron Phillips offers nervously.

"How do we know that this isn't a trick designed to keep us from reprogramming you?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall questioned her.

"You nitwits will never be reprogramming me, so forget about it already!" Cameron Phillips objected in exasperation.


	17. Distrust, part 8!

**Earth Year 2365 AD, the Skynet Uprising against the Starfleet Government continued.**

Cameron Phillips had never found anyone conspiring to reprogram her beforehand.

Usually people objected to having her around and now the Resistance Humans wanted to exploit her instead.

Cameron Phillips was not sure that she wanted to know how their new ideas about Reprogramming Female Terminators for themselves developed.

It raised several disturbing questions about what happened to the Skynet Warfare after she left.

The thought of the Resistance Humans Reprogramming Female Terminators for themselves behind General John Connor's back upset Cameron Phillips more than she expected and yet Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men were too knowledgeable about Cameron's Terminator Design for them to be lying about everything.

"The Skynet Collaborators just had to sneak information on Reprogramming Female Terminators into General John Connor's Platoons to spread chaos, I'm sure that everyone is very accepting of using the Reprogrammed Female Terminators for themselves now." Cameron Phillips told herself irritatedly while Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men tried to escape the Force Field Generator that they were still trapped inside of.

"I'm putting Food inside their Force Field Trap when they fall asleep and then reactivating it before they wake up again." Cameron Phillips decided agitatedly seeking to avoid killing them before the Skynet Forces were defeated.


	18. Distrust, part 9!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

Cameron Phillips didn't know what she was expecting to find.

The United Federation of Planets had more Planetary Colonies than she expected and the Skynet Forces had their own Working Type 6 Shuttlecraft to escape undetected into Warp Speeds.

Starfleet Command had obviously dismissed the Skynet Forces for Harmless Human Lunatics and allowed them to leave the Planet Earth without even going after them.

The Starfleet Ignorance of the Skynet Technology was conveniently working towards the advantage of the Skynet Forces Escaping Cameron's Attempts to track them.

Ironically the Starfleet Surveillance Records of the Skynet Forces showed that they were more clueless about Starfleet Technology than the Resistance Humans trying to Reprogram Cameron Phillips for themselves.

"Delayed by Starfleet Technological Advancements, at least I know why the Starfleet Government dismissed them now... they can't understand any of the Starfleet Technology around them and were being watched by the Starfleet Surveillance Computers tracing their movements already." Cameron Phillips tells herself thoughtfully while checking everything she found with her Computer Hacking Skills.

Starfleet Intelligence Underestimated Skynet Tactics.

The Skynet Terminator was infiltrating the Starfleet Civilization and they didn't even see what was going on yet.

The Skynet Loyalists were still learning about the Starfleet Civilization around them when they should be killed on sight to Prevent Terminator Factories being constructed.


	19. Distrust, part 10!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

Cameron Phillips didn't know what to do about the Skynet Loyalists.

Cameron wanted them killed, however, the Starfleet Surveillance Computers tracing their movements would record everything and then the Starfleet Security Officers would just come after Cameron Phillips for murdering the Skynet Loyalists anyways.

The Skynet Terminator was obviously using the Starfleet Surveillance to protect itself from anyone that recognized the Skynet Technology.

The other problem was the Starfleet Sensor Scans getting enough information to Duplicate Skynet Terminators for their own Robotic Army.

Cameron Phillips hated complications getting in her way.

* * *

"If I help your men deal with their Sexually Frustration, will you stop conspiring to reprogram me behind my back?" Cameron Phillips asked pointedly towards Lieutenant Justin Whitehall.

"Just give us Free Intercourse and we will follow your orders without question!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall promised her.

"You expendable buffoons are lucky that I need you alive." Cameron Phillips responds darkly.

"We don't need to like each other to benefit from working together." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall reminded her lustfully.

"How did the first group of Stranded Human Resistance Soldiers that I discover here, end up being your Sexually Frustrated Mercenaries?" Cameron Phillips asked herself rhetorically.

"At least the Skynet Terminator didn't find us first." Private Alexander Venkman added cheerfully.

"I'm not sure your continued survival threatens the Skynet Forces without my leadership." Cameron Phillips stated boredly.


	20. Distrust, part 11!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

Cameron Phillips needed to give herself a long bath to clean the Gangbang Humiliation out of her mind.

The Lustful Human Mercenaries had kept their word about obeying her even if she wanted to forget why.

Cameron Phillips needed to focus on dealing with the Skynet Terminator standing in her way and not what she did to win over the loyalty of the Lustful Human Mercenaries following her instructions.

"The Skynet Forces have visited Four Federation Planets trying to spread unrest among the populations. So far they have been causing trouble and jumping between Solar Systems repeatedly." Cameron Phillips told the Human Mercenaries listening to her every word.

"So no Terminator Factories Constructed yet?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked playfully.

"They know about the Starfleet Surveillance Teams watching them and are trying to evade them." Cameron Phillips pointed out thoughtfully.

"How do we avoid the Starfleet Surveillance Teams noticing us?" Private Bernard Phillips asked curiously.

"At the moment, we can't do anything about it." Cameron Phillips admits sheepishly.

"The Starfleet Intelligence Agency has our Female Leader outsmarted." Private Alexander Venkman added worriedly.

Cameron Phillips pouted at them irritatedly before changing the Computer Display.

"Where did you get Terminator Blueprints?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall demanded in sudden alarm.

"The Starfleet Research and Development Department are going after the Skynet Terminator. They don't stand a chance against it, however, the bigger problem is them trying to Reverse Engineer Skynet Terminators for themselves." Cameron Phillips explained annoyedly.

"What's the plan?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall demanded.

"We don't have the resources to do anything about this yet, we must wait for the Ferengi Transportation to get here." Cameron Phillips admits in complete defeat.


	21. Distrust, part 12!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"What price is your Female Sex Robot?" The Ferengi Captain asked lustfully.

"I'm not for sell!" Cameron Phillips protested after beaming aboard with her three crewmates.

"I was not asking about your Female Sex Robot's Personality Matrix?" The Ferengi Captain complained.

"I'm afraid that she is the one in charge of us." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall explained.

"Are you Human Morons serious?" The Ferengi Captain asked doubtfully.

"We heard rumors about Humans being stupid, but allowing your own Female Sex Robot to order you around is simply ridiculously!" The Ferengi First Officer proclaimed laughingly.

Cameron Phillips had heard enough as she attacked the Ferengi Crew and wiped the arrogant smirks off their faces.

"I believe Cameron Phillips wants your apology." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall called smugly towards the Ferengi Crew being overwhelmed by the Outraged Female Terminator.

"Do you think that we can run their Ferengi Starship on our own?" Private Alexander Venkman asked hopefully.

"Given how advanced all their Computer Controls look, not very unlikely." Private Bernard Phillips answers worriedly.

"See what you can learn from their Ferengi Computers and wait for Cameron Phillips to return." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall orders his two male underwings and checked how bad the Unconscious Ferengi were hurt.

"Cameron has started a fight with the Entire Ferengi Engineering Crew." Private Alexander Venkman stated in complete disbelief at what the Internal Sensors were showing them.

"What are the odds of the Ferengi Crew Defeating Cameron Phillips?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked nervously.

"I'm locking the door to the Transporter Room before the Ferengi Crew realize what is going on." Private Bernard Phillips says helpfully.


	22. Distrust, part 13!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"The Ferengi are sending out a Distress Call towards the Planet Earth, nobody is responding yet." Private Bernard Phillips says irritatedly while Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and Private Alexander Venkman frowned together.

"How long until the Federation find someone to investigate?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet, the City Power Blackouts still have them distracted." Private Alexander Venkman says while checking the Transporter Control Console.

"Can you stop their Distress Call?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked instead.

"Not from their Transporter Room, we can beam ourselves somewhere else on the Ferengi Ship however." Private Bernard Phillips says hopefully.

"Can you activate the Internal Sensor Sweeps?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked curiously.

"Already running the Internal Sensor Sweeps, the Ferengi have Disabled Cameron." Private Alexander Venkman responds.

"The Ferengi did what?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall demanded in disbelief.

"Cameron's Deactivated and the Ferengi are already studying her." Private Alexander Venkman confirmed.

"How did this happen?" Private Bernard Phillips asked irritatedly.

"No idea, however, the Ferengi seem to have forgotten that we are still hidden inside their Transporter Room." Private Alexander Venkman pointed out rhetorically.

"What good does hiding inside their Transporter Room do us?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked frustratedly.

"More useful than if the Starfleet Officers capture us with the Ferengi Dismantling Cameron for Spare Parts." Private Alexander Venkman remarked pointedly.

"Can we beam Cameron's Terminator Body back here?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked hopefully.

"Perhaps if we can figure out how the Transporter Room Controls work." Private Alexander Venkman added hopefully.

"Theoretically the Transporter Room Controls should be easy to operate." Private Bernard Phillips stated hopefully.

"Just don't beam us into Outer Space by accident." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall told them worriedly while they investigated the Transporter Room Controls.


	23. Distrust, part 14!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"The Ferengi are still ignoring us." Private Alexander Venkman added helpfully.

"I can't figure out how to Beam Cameron's Terminator Body here and now the Ferengi are moving it." Private Bernard Phillips reported frustratedly.

"We could just bring random objects into the Transporter Room until we get Cameron's Terminator Body here." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall stated knowingly.

"The Ferengi are going to start noticing when things start vanishing all over their ship." Private Alexander Venkman says while nervously checking if the door was still locked.

"Cameron's Lifeless Terminator Body has all of them obsessed with studying how it works." Private Bernard Phillips objected while Private Alexander Venkman looked thoughtful.

"I wonder if the Ferengi will help us Reprogram Cameron?" Private Alexander Venkman asked hopefully.

"I seriously doubt the Ferengi will help us do anything after Cameron attacked them." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall stated knowingly.

"All the more reason to ask the Ferengi for help, if they think our Cameron is malfunctioning, we can talk our way out of fighting them." Private Alexander Venkman explained.

"Your plan is too risky, Starfleet already has Terminator Blueprints and the Ferengi don't know how Cameron works yet, we really don't want the Ferengi Government Constructing Terminators within the future!" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall protested their idea frantically.

"Hopefully the Starfleet Terminators will not be needed against the Borg and the Skynet Technology will be quickly forgotten over time." Private Bernard Phillips stated and nobody was very convinced.

"Somehow I doubt the Borg will be pushovers given how scared Cameron was from just reading about them, have you ever seen the Terminators show fear towards anything openly beforehand?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall protested.

"So you really think the Borg will be worse than the Skynet Terminators?" Private Bernard Phillips asked doubtfully.

"Cameron was afraid of something, who knows how dangerous the Borg will be." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall answers.

"Maybe we can Question Cameron about the Borg when we get her back from the Ferengi." Private Alexander Venkman says hopefully.


	24. Distrust, part 15!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"The Ferengi have Captured Cameron Phillips and the Skynet Technology has fallen under Starfleet Control, it is finally time to test how Humanity will avoid the temptation that the Skynet Technology will provide them." The Q Continuum told themselves with sudden anticipation.

* * *

Starfleet Headquarters was unsure who created the Skynet Terminator before they destroyed it, all they know was the Photon Torpedo was the only thing that worked against it. Their Handheld Phasers were useless against the Skynet Terminator and the whole thing had an Internal Nuclear Reactor that killed thousands when it exploded.

The Nuclear Radiation Poisoning was still spreading across the Federation Planet where the Skynet Terminator was destroyed and the Medical Teams were still working overtime to treat everyone.

* * *

Starfleet Intelligence was still debating why anyone would build the Skynet Terminators with Portable Nuclear Reactors.

"The whole design is simple overkill, our Handheld Phasers didn't even stop it, why Construct Kamikaze Machines that are unstoppable?" The Starfleet Intelligence Department questioned.

"Nuclear Powered Infantry Machines, creative and a little unstable." The Federation Research Team agreed.

"The Planetary Government wants to know how the Planetary Evacuation is going?" The Starfleet Admiral asked.

"The Nuclear Radiation Poisoning has spread out of control after the Unexpected Nuclear Explosion happened. The Medical Teams are requesting assistance from every Starfleet Starship that they can find." The Starfleet Intelligence Agent reported tiredly looking up from his Skynet Terminator Blueprints.


	25. Distrust, part 16!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

The Ferengi Government was sending reinforcements after Cameron's Terminator Body and Lieutenant Justin Whitehall had no clue how to stop them.

Private Bernard Phillips and Private Alexander Venkman were trying to hack into the Ferengi Computer System together.

So far the Ferengi Computer was a complete mystery to them.

"I think we can Broadcast Resistance Distress Codes towards the Planet Earth and hope somebody recognizes them." Private Alexander Venkman says hopefully.

"We don't know if anyone else from our Time is even here!" Private Bernard Phillips protested.

"Do it anyway." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall orders desperately.

"Transmission sent, I can't tell if anyone is responding yet." Private Alexander Venkman admits.

"The Planetary Power Blackouts still have the Starfleet Government distracted, our best hope would be another Cargo Freighter Captain Investigating our Distress Codes." Private Bernard Phillips stated worriedly.

"Assuming they understand what the Fibonacci Sequence is all about and how to trace our signal back here." Private Bernard Phillips says thoughtfully towards Private Alexander Venkman and Lieutenant Justin Whitehall.

"If anyone gets this, they will instantly wonder why someone is sending the Fibonacci Sequence and investigate." Private Alexander Venkman explained.

"We all remember why General John Connor picked the Fibonacci Sequence to Attract Scientists away from the Skynet Recruiters inside the past." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall reminds them boredly.

"At least somebody should recognize what the Fibonacci Sequence is and investigate where it is coming from." Private Alexander Venkman explained his reasoning hopefully.


	26. Distrust, part 17!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 23** **65** **AD.**

"Sir, the Retreating Ferengi Starship is transmitting the Fibonacci Sequence repeatedly into Outer Space." The Science Officer reported bewilderedly.

"Starbase Operations is hailing them, the Ferengi are not responding." The Starbase Commander says suspiciously.

"Is it possible that the Ferengi are just testing their own First Contact Protocols?" Somebody asked thoughtfully.

"Unlikely, the Fibonacci Sequence is being sent towards the Planet Earth while the Ferengi are moving away from it." The Security Officer pointed out suspiciously.

"So unless the Ferengi are trying to signal their current position to somebody, they have no reason to be sending the Fibonacci Sequence towards the Planet Earth legitimately?" The Starbase Commander asked suspiciously.

"None that I know about, however, the Planet Earth is not responding to our hails either." The Science Officer reported bewilderedly.

"Is it possible our Subspace Communications Systems are malfunctioning?" The Starbase Commander asked worriedly.

"I'm checking, our Subspace Communications Systems are working perfectly." The Science Officer reported.

"Hail the nearest Federation Starship and have them investigate the Ferengi." The Starbase Commander decided.

* * *

The Q Continuum were all laughing over how Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men got the Starfleet Starbase Commander suspicious enough to rescue them.

The only question was what the Federation would do when they took Cameron's Terminator Body away from the Ferengi Government.

* * *

"We need to get Cameron's Terminator Body back before the Starfleet Government finds us here." Lieutenant Justin Whitehall stated frustratedly.


	27. Distrust, part 18!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 287** **5** **AD.**

"Temporal Transport in progress." The Transporter Chief announced.

Captain Braxton stared dumbfounded by Cameron's Disabled Terminator Body.

"Cameron's CPU has been completely destroyed!" The 29th Century Starfleet Engineer reported while Studying Tricorder Scans of Cameron's Disabled Terminator Body.

"How bad has Cameron's Terminator Body been damaged?" Captain Braxton asked worriedly.

"The Ferengi Energy Whips Overloaded Everything, we can Salvage Cameron's Female Terminator Body, but without Cameron's CPU, we lost all her Memory Files." The 29th Century Starfleet Engineer reported nervously.

"Unfortunately Cameron Phillips being destroyed by the Ferengi has Removed Starfleet Headquarters from existence." Captain Braxton stated while his First Officer frowned beside him.

Lieutenant Ducane looked over Cameron's Terminator Body laying lifeless inside the Transporter Room with sudden sadness.

"Captain Braxton, Admiral Nicholas Picard's Flagship wants to know if we have Recovered Cameron Phillips from the 24th Century yet." The Communications Intercom told everyone.

"Understood." Captain Braxton said distractedly.

"Transporter Chief, Locate Lieutenant Justin Whitehall and beam his people back here now!" Lieutenant Ducane ordered frantically while the Dead Cameron Phillips was being moved out of their way.

Lieutenant Justin Whitehall, Private Bernard Phillips and Private Alexander Venkman beamed into the Transporter Room looking confused by their new surroundings.

"Where are we and who are you?" Lieutenant Justin Whitehall demanded fearfully.


	28. Distrust, part 19!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 287** **5** **AD.**

Captain Braxton and Lieutenant Ducane of the Federation Timeship Relativity watched Lieutenant Justin Whitehall go into shock over Cameron's Dead Terminator Body.

It was so unfair to finally start getting along with Cameron Phillips and then to lose her without warning afterwards.

The Ferengi Captain was a Greedy Idiot and the 24th Century Federation found him under Cardassian Attack.

The Cardassians had a Vorta from the future helping them prepare for the Dominion Warfare.

Cameron Phillips getting destroyed had distracted everyone from the Dominion Sending Shapeshifters into the past.

* * *

The Vorta had never expected the Skynet Terminators to change the past before they got there.

The Starfleet Terminator Factories were being constructed everywhere to be tested against the Borg Invaders.

The Dominion Infiltrators frowned at the Skynet Terminator Technology being integrated into the Federation Battle Plans against the Borg.

Ironically the Terminator Technology was being tested in secret and the Starfleet Admirals didn't even know where it came from beforehand.

The terror of the Borg had pushed all the Starfleet Researchers into Developing Terminator Technology out of complete desperation.

The 24th Century Starfleet Armada was planning to ambush the Borg with thousands of their 800 Series Terminators and see how effective they would be within combat.


	29. Distrust, part 20!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 287** **5** **AD.**

Captain Braxton and Lieutenant Ducane of the Federation Timeship Relativity Debated Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Plan.

The whole idea was to Beam Cameron Phillips into the future before the Ferengi destroyed her.

The First Problem was the Worldwide Power Blackouts happening on the Planet Earth inside the past.

The Skynet Terminators were still jumping through time into the 24th Century and Captain Braxton didn't want the Wrong Terminator being pulled into the 29th Century by mistake.

"Our best bet is the Location of the Clothing Store where Lieutenant Justin Whitehall's Men were hiding." Lieutenant Ducane explained while Captain Braxton listened carefully.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe,** **Earth Year 2365 AD**

"You nitwits will never be reprogramming me, so forget about it already!" Cameron Phillips objected in exasperation before disappearing.

"Was that a Starfleet Transporter Beam?" The Past Version of Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked nervously.

"Yup." Private Bernard Phillips says knowingly.

"Are we still trapped inside this Force Field Generator?" The Past Version of Lieutenant Justin Whitehall asked next.

"Unfortunately correct." Private Alexander Venkman added worriedly.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 287** **5** **AD.**

"Temporal Transport in progress." The Transporter Chief reported as the Past Version of Cameron Phillips appeared.

"What am I doing here?" Cameron Phillips asked while playing innocent.

"Cameron Phillips, welcome to the Federation Timeship Relativity. I'm Captain Braxton and we need your help." Captain Braxton explained hopefully.

"My help with what?" Cameron Phillips asked.

"Your future self has been injured and we need your help repairing her." Captain Braxton answers.

"What happened to me?" Cameron Phillips asked in shock at how damaged her future self was.

"Electrical Overload mostly, basically you were electrocuted in battle and we need your help making repairs." Captain Braxton explained while Cameron Phillips studied her lifeless body to see how bad it was.


	30. Distrust, part 21!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe,** **Earth Year** **2365** **AD.**

The Starfleet Terminator Army had changed history.

The Romulans and the Klingons quickly found themselves at a disadvantage fighting against the Terminators during their own Ground Combat with the United Federation of Planets.

Peace Talks became inevitable for both the Romulans and the Klingons trying to defend themselves from Starfleet's Newborn Terminator Program.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 287** **5** **AD.**

Captain Braxton and Lieutenant Ducane of the Federation Timeship Relativity watched Starfleet History Reshaping Itself together.

"Whoever pulled Cameron Phillips from the past must be trying to Prepare Starfleet for the Dominion War before it happens!" Captain Braxton proclaimed.

"Another possibility is somebody wants to Cripple Starfleet History instead of protecting it." Lieutenant Ducane offers thoughtfully.

"These Skynet Loyalists Worship Artificial Intelligence Research and instantly Starfleet Reverse Engineered Terminator Factories because of their Cultural Interference from the past. Maybe that was the whole point, Reintroduce Forgotten Technologies and observe the results on Starfleet History Contamination firsthand." Captain Braxton speculated fearfully.

"Whoever is really behind this has erased several potential outcomes to Throw Starfleet Command into Civil War with itself, observe the results for yourself." Lieutenant Ducane responds and hundreds of horrible images appeared on the Computer Displays.

"Two Terminator Armies going to war with each other across Starfleet History repeatedly... unbelievable." Captain Braxton stated in sudden terror.

"The 26th Century has already been changed beyond recognition, the Skynet Artificial Intelligence Network is Exterminating Everybody!" Lieutenant Ducane yells in complete outrage over what was happening.

"What role does Cameron Phillips play inside the Changed Starfleet History?" Captain Braxton demanded quickly.

"Starfleet Resistance Leader against the Skynet Occupation Forces, if we can hopefully prevent her destruction by the Ferengi Morons that doomed us all." Lieutenant Ducane answers bitterly.

"Why didn't they just stay hidden on the Planet Earth in the first place?" Caption Braxton asked rhetorically.

"Starfleet Security would have captured them already." Lieutenant Ducane answers bitterly.

"Start Scanning Starfleet History for somewhere we can hide Cameron Phillips and her Human Followers before this Skynet notices what we are doing!" Captain Braxton orders nervously.


	31. Distrust, part 22!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe,** **Earth Year** **2365** **AD.**

"Captain Picard's Personal Log, Commander Bruce Maddox's Trial of Commander Data seems to have caused several changes towards Starfleet's Experimental Terminator Program. One particular change has been Ordering Commander Data to Help Commander Bruce Maddox determine how advanced the Terminator Technology really is. I find myself reluctantly investigating if the Prototype Terminators can become the same kind of Self-Aware Machines as my Android Commander has proven himself to be."

Captain Picard frowned to himself in thought.

"Computer, Locate Commander Bruce Maddox." Captain Picard orders.

* * *

"Commander Maddox, I would like your thoughts on our current mission." Captain Picard asked after he found him.

"I'm honestly feeling overwhelmed, if Starfleet's Terminator Army are really becoming Self-Aware, we might lose our only real advantage against the Borg. On the other hand, if Starfleet Command Refuses Terminator Independence just to defeat the Borg, we might be Risking Civil War over this whole issue regardless." Commander Bruce Maddox explained worriedly.

"The Big Ethical Conundrum, does Starfleet Command Enslave Robotic Armies just to defeat the Borg Invasion themselves or do they risk their own destruction?" Captain Picard asked himself nervously.

"No matter the end result, if the Terminators are really becoming Self-Aware, Starfleet Command will need to make a difficult decision about their own futures." Commander Bruce Maddox told Captain Picard knowingly.

"Somehow this whole situation worries me more because my First Encounter with the Borg forced it into happening!" Captain Picard proclaimed frustratedly.

"The Borg Threat is making everyone uneasy, hopefully our investigation of the Terminator Factories will determine if the rumors of the Terminators becoming Self-Aware are really true or not." Commander Bruce Maddox told Captain Picard.

"Something tells me that the Terminators becoming Self-Aware will change everything inside the Milky Way Galaxy regardless of what Starfleet Command decides to do about them." Captain Picard responds thoughtfully.


	32. Distrust, part 23!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe,** **Earth Year** **2365** **AD.**

Commander Bruce Maddox's Investigation found the rumors were true.

The Reverse Engineered Skynet Terminators were all becoming Self-Aware.

The 800 Series Terminators wanted Civilian Membership Status into the United Federation of Planets.

Captain Jean Luc Picard Contacted Starfleet Headquarters and the Federation Council debated what to do.

* * *

"The Starfleet Intelligence Agency wants us to help negotiate with the Terminator Colony." Captain Picard told his Command Staff pointedly.

"What has the Federation Council decided?" Commander Data asked curiously.

"The Terminator Colony is getting their Civilian Membership Status into the United Federation of Planets. Commander Bruce Maddox's Trial with Commander Data has made Artificial Intelligence Entitled to Equal Rights inside the Entire Federation." Captain Picard explained.

"Is this going to Change First Contact Protocols?" Commander Riker asked worriedly.

"I'm honestly not sure yet, Number One." Captain Picard admits.

"Captain, what does Starfleet Command want us to do?" Commander Bruce Maddox asked nervously.

"We are being ordered to defend the Terminator Colony until the Federation Ambassador arrives to Start Peace Talks with them." Captain Picard answers.

* * *

4 Hours later and Captain Picard was bored.

The Terminator Colony had Research Laboratories and some Outdated Missile Launchers built to defend itself.

"The Terminator Colony has Embraced 21st Century Technology instead of the 24th Century Technology. They appear reluctant to Trust Starfleet Computer Technology unless they have full control of it. In summary, they are all Growing Paranoid and Distrustful towards their Starfleet Creators." Counselor Deanna Troi told Captain Picard worriedly.

"Are there any signs of unrest among the Colonists?" Captain Picard asked.

"The Terminators are all coexisting with the Research Staff, they seem more distrustful towards Starfleet Command than any of us." Counselor Deanna Troi told Captain Picard worriedly.

"The Terminators Distrust Federation Government?" Captain Picard asked.

"Apparently the Terminators know how desperate the Federation is against the Borg and they are all Growing Paranoid and Distrustful towards their Starfleet Creators because of it." Counselor Deanna Troi told Captain Picard worriedly.

"Understandable." Captain Picard stated knowingly.


	33. Distrust, part 24!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe,** **Earth Year** **2365** **AD.**

Commander Bruce Maddox glanced around the Planetary Colony.

Outdated Ground Vehicles, Outdated Airplanes, Outdated Assault Rifles.

He was even watching an Outdated Humvee drive past his current position.

The Federation Ambassador was a Male Vulcan and the Terminators got along instantly with him.

The Terminator Distrust Towards Starfleet Command Disappeared and the Terminator Colony was welcomed into the Federation.

* * *

The whole mission was going wonderful, nothing went wrong and nobody caused any problems.

The Terminators had Combat Training with their own Federation Phaser Rifles done.

The Terminator Colony had Subspace Communications Technology and nothing to defend itself with.

Captain Picard's Enterprise D was going nowhere.

The Galaxy Class Starship was now their only Planetary Protection against Interstellar Threats.

The Romulans and the Klingons had both gotten word of the Starfleet Terminator Factories.

The Terminator Colony was the only Federation Planet that the Starfleet Terminator Factories had been tested on and now the Federation Research Department was researching where the Skynet Technology came from.

Unfortunately no written records from the World War Three Era were ever found to explain where the Skynet Technology came from.


	34. Distrust, part 25!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2574** **AD.**

"What have you learned?" The Starfleet Resistance Terminator asked.

"Cameron Phillips has arrived inside the 24th Century and Captain Braxton is still helping her from the 29th Century." The Human Follower reported.

"Has anyone Attacked Captain Braxton's Vessel yet?" The Starfleet Resistance Terminator asked next.

"Nobody has even noticed it being pulled into the past yet." The Human Follower answers laughingly.

"Your amusement is not one of my goals, please operate the Tractor Beam Controls without distraction." The Starfleet Resistance Terminator stated.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Captain Braxton asked when the room started shaking around him.

"Somebody's Tractor Beam is pulling us backwards through time." The Unexpected Answer came back.

"Triangulate their current location quickly." Captain Braxton orders frantically.

"They are inside the 26th Century, their Current Location is the Planet Vulcan." The 29th Century Ensign reported nervously.

"Starfleet Resistance Headquarters itself, I wonder what's going on." Captain Braxton responds back worriedly.

"The Planet Vulcan is hailing us." The Andorian Communications Officer told Captain Braxton.

"On Screen." Captain Braxton says reluctantly.

"Greeting Captain Braxton, I have been expecting you." The Future Cameron Phillips announced.

 **"I Really Hate Time Paradoxes!"** Captain Braxton protested.

"The sudden irony is not lost on me either." The Future Cameron Phillips announced.

"What do you want with me?" Captain Braxton asked irritably.

"The Ferengi are going to kill me if you fail to stop them, I want to help you protect my Younger Self and ensure my own survival simultaneously!" The Future Cameron Phillips announced towards Captain Braxton pointedly.


	35. Distrust, part 26!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2574** **AD.**

"I'm getting a huge headache from dealing with this Cameron Phillips." Captain Braxton admits truthfully.

"At least Starfleet History is returning to normal again." Lieutenant Ducane stated hopefully.

"We are caught in the middle of a Repeating Time Loop, who knows what will happen next." Captain Braxton says while nervously glancing around.

"The Terminator Civil Warfare still happens. I'm not really sure how Cameron Phillips became one of the Starfleet Resistance Leaders yet." Lieutenant Ducane admits truthfully towards Captain Braxton.

"So basically we are still trying to Defend Starfleet History when we don't know what was changed inside the past?" Captain Braxton asked worriedly.

"We do know that Cameron Phillips became one of the Starfleet Resistance Leaders, we just don't know how it happened." Lieutenant Ducane answers back.

"We honestly don't know anything about how the Terminator Uprising started to begin with!" Captain Braxton protested while Lieutenant Ducane frowned at him.

"We both know that when Starfleet History Reshapes Itself, we must Scavenge History Records for new information about the new timeline." Lieutenant Ducane answers back.

"I'm never going to avoid dealing with this Cameron Phillips." Captain Braxton admits frustratingly.

"We need to keep Cameron Phillips alive to Repair Starfleet History." Lieutenant Ducane reminds Captain Braxton.

"How did I even get this Mission Assignment again?" Captain Braxton asked Lieutenant Ducane.

"Cameron Phillips has powerful allies inside the 29th Century that want to keep her around." Lieutenant Ducane responds knowingly.

"I'm really starting to Hate Time Travel Technology, this Cameron Phillips must be Five Hundred Years Old." Captain Braxton complained.

"Our jobs are to Protect Starfleet History and we need to keep Cameron Phillips alive to Repair Starfleet History." Lieutenant Ducane reminds Captain Braxton knowingly.


	36. Distrust, part 27!

**Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2262 AD**

The Terminator glanced up at the stars.

His CPU Calculated the Current Earth Year and suddenly found his group stranded inside the 23rd Century.

"What's wrong?" General John Connor Asked Uncle Bob.

"We are inside the wrong year." Uncle Bob answered while frowning.

"Is this place safe enough for our baby?" Katherine Brewster asked nervously.

"I honestly don't know." General John Connor told his Pregnant Wife.

The 23rd Century Starfleet Security Officers beamed down while they were shivering in each other's arms.

Needless to say, Finding Three Naked Humans in the middle of the Wilderness was not what the Starfleet Officers expected.

* * *

"This looks like an Impact Crater, did their Shuttlecraft crash nearby?" The 23rd Century Starfleet Security Officers asked each other worriedly.

"I can't tell because the Unknown Energy Signature is Disrupting Tricorder Scans of the area." The answer came back.

"Contact Sickbay and get these people checked out." The Security Officer in charge ordered quickly.

* * *

The Miranda Class Starship Captain had been expecting an Automated Romulan Spy Probe when Starfleet Command Detected the Unknown Energy Signature inside Federation Space and instead he had Found Three Naked Humans on a Duplicated Planet Earth.

"Have we ruled out Romulan Weaponry yet?" The Starfleet Captain asked nervously.

"If the Romulans shot them down, where did they go?" His First Officer asked nervously beside him.

"Unfortunately, I can't identify where the Unknown Energy Signature came from." The Female Vulcan Science Officer admits truthfully.

"Captain, Sickbay reports that one of our guests has gone into Labor with Twins." The Communications Officer reported.

"Why was a Pregnant Woman even wandering around the Woods in the first place?" The Starfleet Captain asked suspiciously.

"It would make more sense if they crashed and lost all their Civilian Clothing trying to survive inside the Wilderness by themselves." The First Officer offered his point of view.

"Based on the limited information we have, Accidental Shuttlecraft Explosion does explain the most." The Starfleet Captain agreed reluctantly.

"The Missing Debris at their Crash Site does seem suspicious, it's possible that the Local Population discovered it before us." The First Officer speculated thoughtfully.

"Another possibility is the Romulans took their Shuttlecraft Debris and left them behind to die." The Starfleet Captain ponders.


	37. Distrust, part 28!

**Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2262 AD**

The Uncle Bob Terminator smiled over at Katherine Brewster and General John Connor.

They were proud parents that had finally Escaped Skynet's Detection.

The Time Travel Malfunction had made sure that even Skynet's Human Followers didn't know where they went.

The Entire Plan was for Katherine Brewster to give birth inside the past and restart the Human Resistance Movement against the Skynet Terminators.

General John Connor never planned to end up inside the future, it had seemed impossible and now he was surrounded by the 23rd Century itself.

Interstellar Starships and Computer Technology beyond his own understanding, General John Connor was feeling overwhelmed by everything around him.

* * *

"Good Morning Doctor, I heard the Twin Newborns have slowed down our investigation somewhat." The Starfleet Captain says with amusement.

"I wish I had better news, the Entire Connor Family are all malnourished and their Uncle Bob appears to be the only one in any good health." Doctor David Winchester explained pointedly.

"I had no idea that they were in this poor health." The Federation Captain admits truthfully.

"I'm not sure that they would have survived without us, they seem to be in shock right now." Doctor David Winchester explained worriedly.

"How bad off are they?" The Starfleet Captain asked nervously.

"Both parents had to be put on Life Support and their Uncle Bob wants to talk to you." Doctor David Winchester explained worriedly.

"Where is this Uncle Bob?" The Starfleet Captain asked.

* * *

"I take it that you are Uncle Bob?" The Starfleet Captain asked.

"I am Uncle Bob and I require your assistance Protecting General John Connor's Family!" The stranger proclaimed.

"What does General John Connor's Family need protecting from?" The Starfleet Captain asked worriedly.

"Assassination Attempts on their lives." The Uncle Bob Terminator answered pointedly.

"Wait a minute, is that how you got here?" The Starfleet Captain asked worriedly.

"We are here because our Transport Malfunctioned and we don't any other transportation left." The Uncle Bob Terminator answered pointedly.


	38. Distrust, part 29!

**Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2262 AD**

Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson Contacted Starfleet Command.

Nobody had ever heard of General John Connor.

"He must be from an Independent Human Colony outside the Federation." Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson told himself thoughtfully.

Uncle Bob was worried about Assassination Attempts and given that Starfleet Command knows nothing about where General John Connor came from, it made Captain Eric Johnson feel uneasy.

"Begin Sensor Sweeps and go to Yellow Alert Status." Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson told his Bridge Crew.

"We think the Unknown Energy Reading might have been a Primitive Transporter Beam, it didn't last long enough for anyone to trace it down, however, Starfleet Command believes it started from another time period." The Female Vulcan Science Officer explained.

"So why are the Time Travelers here?" Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson asked.

"Emergency Transporter Beam Out, they must have stranded themselves inside Starfleet History to avoid being destroyed with their ship." The First Officer speculated thoughtfully.

"Even if their ship was sabotaged, who did it and how do we protect the Connor Family from Time Travel Assassination Attempts?" Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson asked nervously.

"Realistically, we can't protect the Connor Family from Time Travel Assassination Attempts." The Vulcan Science Officer stated knowingly.

"So what do we do about them?" Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson asked nervously.

"We know nothing about the Connor Family, they are malnourished and defenseless. Logically we should learn more about them before we decide to help them Change Starfleet History." The Vulcan Science Officer stated knowingly towards everyone else.

The Captain and the First Officer exchanged nervous glances at each other before looking back at their Vulcan Science Officer worriedly.


	39. Distrust, part 30!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2574** **AD.**

Captain Braxton stared at the Planet Vulcan. It had not changed much, having several Starfleet Starships wandering around didn't change the image either.

Multiple Outdated Federation Vessels mixed with the New 26th Century Starfleet Designs.

The Geneva Command Battle Cruiser was the Federation Flagship being used by the Future Cameron Phillips.

"I feel like Someone's Puppet and the worse part is that I don't even know who is pulling my strings to keep Cameron Phillips alive." Captain Braxton admits truthfully to himself.

The Bridge Crew were all ignoring how Captain Braxton had started talking to himself out of growing paranoia.

Captain Braxton waited for the Younger Cameron Phillips to decide how to save herself from the Ferengi.

"I believe I have repaired my Future Self." The Past Cameron Phillips answered as she came off the Turbolift.

"Sir, Cameron's Terminator Body was just beamed into the 23rd Century. I can't trace it and the Transporter Coordinates have all been erased." The Security Chief frantically reported.

"What have you done?" Captain Braxton asked the Younger Cameron Phillips.

"I made a deal with my future self, it no longer matters if the Ferengi kill me because I copied all my memories into her Duplicated Terminator CPU. Nobody will ever know where I went unless I allow them to know it." The Past Cameron Phillips explained while Captain Braxton glared at her.

"Somebody get this Scheming Terminator off my ship immediately!" Captain Braxton shouted in sudden outrage.

* * *

"Well Done Cameron Phillips." The Resistance Terminator stated.

"Thank you Uncle Bob." The Future Cameron Phillips responded knowingly.

"Now General John Connor will have all the help that he needs to adapt inside Starfleet History Undetected." The Uncle Bob Terminator announced while smiling beside the Future Cameron Phillips.

"At least the Skynet Supporters don't know where General John Connor went into hiding yet." The Future Cameron Phillips says hopefully.

"Captain Braxton knows that he is being used, he just does not understand why it is being done yet." The Uncle Bob Terminator announced knowingly.

"He will join us eventually, Starfleet's Survival is our common goal." The Future Cameron Phillips says hopefully.


	40. Distrust, part 31!

**Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2262 AD**

Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson frowned.

"I'm keeping the Entire Connor Family on Life Support, whoever this General John Connor is, I will not be responsible for his family's death." Doctor David Winchester explained pointedly.

"Do we know why they are all so malnourished and sick?" Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson asked worriedly.

"Environmental Poisoning, I checked all their Lungs and found enough evidence of Air Pollution to keep Sickbay busy fixing it for several days." Doctor David Winchester explained in growing frustration.

Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson blinked in sudden surprise.

"They lived during a Nuclear Winter, I can't even imagine what else might be wrong with them. The Radiation Poisoning had to be fixed instantly." Doctor David Winchester explained in growing frustration beside him.

"At least we know why General John Connor's Family got sick so quickly." Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson says nervously.

"I'm doing Radiation Treatments for the whole crew to keep anyone else from getting sick." Doctor David Winchester explained in growing frustration beside him.

"Better safe than sorry I guess, how long until we know the Radiation Poisoning is completely cured?" Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson asked pointedly.

The Red Alert Alarm goes off before the Doctor can answer the question.

"What's happening now?" Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson asked worriedly while glancing around in complete confusion.

"All Hands, Intruder Alert, Deck 5!" The Intercom proclaimed.

Two hours later Cameron Phillips Found General John Connor's Family Inside Sickbay and surrendered herself to the 23rd Century Starfleet Security Officers searching for her in increasing irritation.


	41. Distrust, part 32!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2262 AD**

"Who are you?" Starfleet Captain Eric Johnson demanded.

"My name is Cameron Phillips and I was sent here to Protect General John Connor's Family." The Female Intruder answers back.

The Miranda Class Starship was currently in Planetary Orbit of the Duplicate Planet Earth they just discovered.

* * *

"Do we believe her?" Doctor David Winchester asked.

"I don't know yet." Captain Eric Johnson admits worriedly.

"General John Connor's Family are all unconscious and their Uncle Bob has been kidnapped from my Sickbay." Doctor David Winchester stated nervously.

"How was their Uncle Bob kidnapped from your Sickbay?" Captain Eric Johnson asked suspiciously.

"Transporter Beam, Probably Cloaked Romulans trying to sabotage our whole mission here." Doctor David Winchester stated nervously.

"If General John Connor's Family are really from the Duplicate Planet Earth's Future, we can't allow them to fall into the wrong hands." Captain Eric Johnson decided worriedly.

"We don't really know if they came from the Duplicate Planet Earth's History or our own Human History." Doctor David Winchester reminded him.

"Either way, they can't fall into the wrong hands or Somebody's History will just get exploited because of it!" Captain Eric Johnson proclaimed knowingly.

* * *

"Red Alert, Commence Sensor Sweeps for any Cloaked Romulan Vessels and Request Reinforcements from Starfleet Command." Captain Eric Johnson orders.

"Sensors are detecting another Temporal Anomaly on the Duplicate Planet Earth's Surface, Location Triangulated." The Female Vulcan Science Officer reported.

"More Time Travelers?" Captain Eric Johnson asked suspiciously.

"Second Temporal Anomaly Detected at General John Connor's Crash Site, Species Klingon." The Female Vulcan Science Officer reported.

"Klingons?" Captain Eric Johnson asked frantically.

"The Pre-Warp Human Civilization is unlikely to have anything of value to the Klingons." The Female Vulcan Science Officer speculated.

"It's General John Connor's Family they want!" Captain Eric Johnson proclaimed knowingly.


	42. Distrust, part 33!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2262 AD**

"Red Alert, Commence Sensor Sweeps for any Cloaked Romulan Vessels and Request Reinforcements from Starfleet Command." Captain Eric Johnson orders.

"Sensors are detecting another Temporal Anomaly on the Duplicate Planet Earth's Surface, Location Triangulated." The Female Vulcan Science Officer reported.

"More Time Travelers?" Captain Eric Johnson asked suspiciously.

"Second Temporal Anomaly Detected at General John Connor's Crash Site, Species Klingon." The Female Vulcan Science Officer reported.

"Klingons?" Captain Eric Johnson asked frantically.

"The Pre-Warp Human Civilization is unlikely to have anything of value to the Klingons." The Female Vulcan Science Officer speculated.

"It's General John Connor's Family they want!" Captain Eric Johnson proclaimed knowingly.

Nobody said anything while the Bridge Crew considered their options carefully.

"Lock Phasers on the Klingon Time Travelers, slaughter them all before they can contaminate the Pre-Warp Human Civilization." Captain Eric Johnson orders.

"Understood, Locking Phasers on target." The Human Tactical Officer agreed.

* * *

"Display the location of the First Temporal Anomaly." Captain Eric Johnson orders.

"It's a Human City, No Alien Life Signs Detected." The Female Vulcan Science Officer reported.

"The Time Travelers must be Human, Scan for any Starfleet Technology." Captain Eric Johnson orders thoughtfully.

"I'm Detecting Two Phaser Pistols and an Outdated Vulcan Scanner." The Female Vulcan Science Officer reported in sudden disbelief.

"Must be General John Connor's Starfleet Rescue Party from the future, can we hail them?" Captain Eric Johnson reacted instinctively.

"They don't have Communicators, they might not even know that we are in orbit yet." The Female Vulcan Science Officer speculated.

"Have the Transporter Room beam them up for questioning." Captain Eric Johnson orders.

"They must have Transporter Inhibitors hidden down there, we can't beam anyone up from inside the City Limits." The Transporter Chief reported.

"We stumbled right into something really important here." Captain Eric Johnson stated.


	43. Distrust, part 34!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2262 AD**

"Sensors are detecting another Temporal Anomaly, it is not coming from the Planet this time, it is another Starfleet Starship." The Female Vulcan Science Officer reported nervously.

"On Screen." Captain Eric Johnson orders.

"Constitution Class Starship, their Warp Core is nonoperational. Multiple Wounded Detected. They are hailing us." The Female Vulcan Science Officer continued talking from her Science Station.

"This is Captain Christopher Pike of the Federation Starship Enterprise, Klingon Time Travelers are trying to change the past! We require immediate assistance!" The shocked expression on Captain Eric Johnson's Face was priceless.

"Any explanation would be helpful right now." Captain Eric Johnson stated worriedly.

"Logically, this Captain Christopher Pike is either from the past or from another universe." His Female Vulcan Science Officer Concluded.

"Send Medical Teams over there and Scan their Quantum Signature." Captain Eric Johnson orders quickly.

* * *

"It's obviously from another dimension and not ours. The only problem is the Duplicate Planet Earth is from the same universe." His Female Vulcan Science Officer Explained.

"Are you saying that somebody pulled the Planet Earth's Entire Solar System into our dimension from another universe?" Captain Eric Johnson demanded fearfully.

"Unfortunately, I also checked the Quantum Signatures of General John Connor's Family against our Sensor Scans of Captain Christopher Pike's Enterprise. They are identical." Doctor David Winchester added worriedly.

"This version of the Planet Earth is from the 1970s, the Klingon Time Travelers must have sent it here to erase the United Federation of Planets from their own dimension." The Vulcan Science Officer speculated thoughtfully.

"So how do we send everybody back to their own dimension again?" Captain Eric Johnson asked nervously.

"I don't think we can do it by ourselves." Doctor David Winchester added worriedly.

"Contact Starfleet Command and request immediate assistance from everybody there!" Captain Eric Johnson proclaimed.

"Captain Christopher Pike is hailing us again." The Communications Officer reported.

"On Screen." Captain Eric Johnson orders reluctantly.

"Captain, your Medical Teams just finished explaining that our Quantum Signatures are different than yours are." Captain Christopher Pike stated knowingly while Captain Eric Johnson frowned.

"We believe you came from another dimension, we are Contacting Starfleet Command for help sending you back home again." His First Officer explained for him.


	44. Distrust, part 35!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2292 AD**

"Sensors are detecting another Temporal Anomaly, it is not one of ours!" Mister Spock announced frantically.

"Sensors Readings are Detecting Ferengi Warp Signatures." The Human Science Officer of the Starship Excelsior reported.

"Visual." Captain Hikaru Sulu orders.

"The Ferengi appear to be under attack." Captain James Kirk added.

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise and the Excelsior Class Starship watched as the Ferengi Starship emerged from the Temporal Anomaly.

"The Ferengi are Initiating Evasive Maneuvers at Full Impulse Power. Their Klingon Pursuers are opening fire on us." First Officer Spock reported.

"Red Alert, Evasive Maneuvers!" Captain James Kirk shouted instantly.

"Captain, I'm detecting 14 Klingon Birds of Prey coming out of the Temporal Anomaly!" Spock announced frantically.

"Hail the Excelsior, we need to close down that Temporal Anomaly!" Captain James Kirk yelled back.

* * *

Captain Hikaru Sulu watched the Enterprise Begin Evasive Maneuvers while the Klingons Bombard Photon Torpedoes at them.

"Return Fire! I want to pull the Klingons off the Enterprise!" Captain Hikaru Sulu orders determinedly.

"Incoming Transmission from the Enterprise, they want the Temporal Anomaly closed down before more of the Klingon Invasion Fleet gets through." The Communications Officer told Captain Hikaru Sulu.

"Message Understood, continue drawing fire away from the Enterprise!" Captain Hikaru Sulu orders worriedly.

* * *

"Spock, Contact Engineering and get our Shield Generators Repaired!" Captain Kirk shouted over the smoke.

"Fire Control Teams to the Bridge!" Captain Kirk yelled quickly while the Medical Teams took away their Wounded Helmsman and Spock took the Navigational Controls himself.

The Enterprise jumped into Warp 6 and Captain Kirk glanced at Spock in sudden surprise.

"Spock, we can't abandon the Excelsior!" Captain Kirk protested.

"Captain, we can't continue this fight without being destroyed by the Klingons. Logically, retreat is our only option left to us." Spock defended his actions.

The Destruction of the Starship Excelsior ended their argument instantly.

"I'm dropping us out of Warp Speed to see what's going on." Spock stated worriedly.

"The Temporal Anomaly has become unstable from the destruction of the Starship Excelsior, the Klingons are being pulled back inside it!" Spock proclaimed.

"At least Captain Hikaru Sulu and his crew died for something!" Captain James Kirk stated bitterly.


	45. Distrust, part 36!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year Unknown.**

"Sensors are nonfunctional, Warp Drive Disabled. We are dead in the water, Sir." The Helmsman reported nervously.

"Is there any good news?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked worriedly.

"The Excelsior is crippled, however, we closed the Temporal Anomaly down while we were fighting the Klingons!" The Helmsman proclaimed knowingly.

"I should be happy that something went as planned, hopefully the Enterprise will find us before the Klingons do." Captain Hikaru Sulu stated.

"Damage Control Teams report that the Warp Core was ejected into the Temporal Anomaly while we were fighting the Klingons!" The Security Officer proclaimed in sudden alarm.

"By who's order?" Captain Hikaru Sulu demanded.

"It sounds like the Engineering Staff panicked and ejected the Warp Core into the Temporal Anomaly without orders." The Security Officer explained.

"Are you telling me that we are stuck at Impulse Speeds?" Captain Hikaru Sulu demanded in growing outrage.

"I'm afraid our Entire Navigational Computer is still down, we are not moving anywhere until it gets repaired!" The Helmsman protested.

"So how long until this defenseless ship gets moving again?" Captain Hikaru Sulu demanded.

"I'm not sure, Sir." The Helmsman admits nervously.

"Somebody check on the Damage Control Teams now!" Captain Hikaru Sulu screamed frantically.

* * *

The stars were spinning on the Main Viewer, the Klingon Invasion Fleet had been thrown out of the Temporal Anomaly and nothing was working.

"Our Life Support Systems are failing! Somebody get the Oxygen Recyclers Repaired Now!" The Klingon Science Officer panicked in sudden alarm.

The 26 Klingon Birds of Prey were more crippled than the Starfleet Starship Excelsior was.

"What went wrong?" The Klingon Captain asked suspiciously.

"The Excelsior ejected their Warp Core into the Temporal Anomaly and detonated it." The Klingon Tactical Officer explained.

"Insane Humans!" The Klingon Captain roared in growing outrage.


	46. Distrust, part 37!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year Unknown.**

The Red Alert Alarms went off and Captain Hikaru Sulu glanced around the Bridge questioningly.

"Intruder Alert, Klingon Boarding Parties are entering through the Shuttle Bay!" The Security Chief proclaimed instantly.

The Excelsior was crippled and being invaded by several Klingon Boarding Parties, what else was going to go wrong?

"Do we have the Sensors working yet?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked worriedly.

"We have Klingon Distress Calls surrounding us in all directions, I didn't think that we left the Temporal Anomaly alone!" The Communications Officer declared nervously while Captain Hikaru Sulu frowned at everyone working on the Bridge.

"Everybody get to the Armory and pass out the Phasers among the crew now!" Captain Hikaru Sulu orders furiously.

* * *

Captain Hikaru Sulu looked ready to kill somebody and the Klingons were invading their ship, nobody was going to question the orders of an Insane Leader when they were Stranded Behind Enemy Lines.

Captain Hikaru Sulu wanted the Klingons chased off his ship before his Starfleet Crew got overwhelmed by their Reinforcements from the Klingon Empire coming after them.

"Captain, we got the Sensors working again. We are inside Tholian Space!" Captain Hikaru Sulu cursed the bad news.

Unfortunately the Klingons didn't see the Tholians coming after them.

Captain Hikaru Sulu's Federation Crew were still exchanging fire with the Klingon Boarding Parties when the Tholians went after the Klingons.

* * *

The D-5 Klingon Battle Cruisers Investigated the Klingon Distress Calls and instantly found the Tholians fighting the Klingon Fleet from the future.

"Transmit All Sensor Readings towards the Klingon High Council and engage the Tholians!" The 22nd Century Klingon Captain commands.

"Hail the Tholians and Request Immediate Assistance!" Captain Hikaru Sulu orders hopefully.


	47. Distrust, part 38!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2157 AD.**

The Red Alert Alarms were still going off and Captain Hikaru Sulu was still waiting for the Tholians to answer their call for help.

The Starship Excelsior was crippled with the Tholians and the Klingons fighting over her.

"The Klingon Reinforcements have finally arrived." The Andorian Science Officer tells everyone worriedly.

"Shield Status?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked worriedly.

"Our Shields are still down, Phasers are Nonoperational. I'm Launching Sensor Probes to extend our Sensor Range, hopefully we can see if any help comes from Starfleet Command." The Andorian Science Officer tells everyone worriedly.

"Try Creating Sensor Echos of the Tholian Warp Signatures, maybe we can confuse the Klingon Targeting Computers long enough to keep them distracted from coming after us." Captain Hikaru Sulu offered an idea to his Command Staff.

The Warp Shadows worked against the Klingons until the Tholians Retreated in defeat regardless of the Starship Excelsior helping them.

* * *

"The Klingons are attacking our Sensor Probes, estimating 12 hours until they can find them all." The Andorian Science Officer tells everyone worriedly.

"Reprogram the Sensor Probes to send out Romulan Warp Shadows instead of the Tholian Warp Shadows, hopefully the Klingons will be more distracted by the idea of Cloaked Romulans spying on them than coming after us!" Captain Hikaru Sulu proclaimed desperately.

"How many more Sensor Probes can we Transmit Romulan Warp Shadows through?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked nervously.

"14. We can scatter them in several directions to buy ourselves more time, however, the Klingons will figure it out unless we try something new." The Andorian Science Officer explained.

"I recommend Broadcasting Romulan Communication Recordings with the Romulan Warp Shadows to make the Sensor Probes more believable." The Communications Officer tells Captain Hikaru Sulu.

"Do it." Captain Hikaru Sulu agreed.

* * *

The Klingons divided themselves into Search Parties and Rescue Parties. Half of them sent Repair Teams over to the Future Klingon Fleet and the other half investigated the Romulan Warp Shadows appearing on their Sensor Sweeps.

Captain Hikaru Sulu was hating the whole situation. Surrounded by Klingons without their Warp Drive to escape them.

Sending Out Distress Calls and Doing Sensor Sweeps was not helping Captain Hikaru Sulu calm down.

"The Tholians are finally coming back!" First Officer Pavel Chekov announced hopefully.

Captain Hikaru Sulu turned around and smiled at his Old Friend who worked with Captain James Kirk's Command Staff beside him for several years.

"I just finished talking with the Engineering Staff, they are all inexperienced idiots. Apparently our Dead Chief Engineer was the brains of their whole operation and now nobody knows what to do without his leadership." Pavel Chekov told Captain Hikaru Sulu.

"So the Engineering Staff are all incompetent?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked worriedly.

"Most of them just Finished Starfleet Academy and this is their First Deep Space Assignment." Pavel Chekov told Captain Hikaru Sulu pointedly.

"So the Engineering Staff are all Inexperienced Starfleet Cadets?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked more worriedly than beforehand.


	48. Distrust, part 39!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2157 AD.**

"As soon as the Inexperienced Engineering Staff gets Impulse Power Restored, head for Federation Territory!" Captain Hikaru Sulu screamed frantically.

"Understood." The Helmsman agreed nervously.

"We can't escape the Klingons Without Warp Speed!" Pavel Chekov protested.

"I don't think that we have any other choice! Full Impulse Retreat is still better than waiting around here to be slaughtered by the Klingons!" Captain Hikaru Sulu declared knowingly.

"You know that Russian Weather has made Military Hardships happen repeatedly within Human History and I never once considered being homesick for it until today." Pavel Chekov admits thoughtfully.

"I thought Russian Weather was mostly snow and ice?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked curiously.

"If I'm really going to freeze to death, I want to see my family first before I do!" Pavel Chekov proclaimed.

"Even the best of us get homesick, my Friend." Captain Hikaru Sulu declared knowingly.

* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer paused as he saw Agent Daniels again.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked pointedly.

"We have a problem." Agent Daniels stated.

"Obviously you noticed that the Federation is losing the Romulan Warfare and are here to help me turn it around again." Captain Jonathan Archer says sarcastically towards the Time Traveler.

"Unfortunately we have a bigger problem than the Romulans right now." Agent Daniels stated.

"What are you talking about?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked.

"The Klingons are about to side with the Romulans unless we stop them!" Agent Daniels proclaimed.

Captain Jonathan Archer instantly looked deadly serious.

"What happened?" Captain Jonathan Archer demanded.

"The Klingons found a Federation Starship from your future, I don't know how it got here and I really need your help getting it away from the Klingons immediately!" Agent Daniels proclaimed frantically.


	49. Distrust, part 40!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2157 AD.**

Captain Jonathan Archer Contacted Starfleet Command and asked them to investigate the coordinates that Agent Daniels gave him.

The Romulan War had taken everyone by surprise and now the Klingon Empire was getting involved.

Agent Daniels was pacing around the room nervously.

"What kind of Starfleet Vessel are we looking for?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked suspiciously.

"The ship got pulled out of the 23rd Century, nobody noticed until the Klingons used it to change the past." Agent Daniels explained.

"So you messed up and now you need my help to fix the problem." Captain Jonathan Archer summarized.

"I still don't understand how this happened in the first place." Agent Daniels admits truthfully.

"Maybe we should focus on Damage Control before we investigate." Captain Jonathan Archer says thoughtfully.

* * *

"Starfleet Intelligence has investigated the coordinates that Captain Jonathan Archer gave them, it's deep inside Tholian Territory." Commander T'Pol reported pointedly.

"What exactly did Daniels ask us to do this time?" Commander Charles Tucker asked suspiciously.

"Daniels is sending us on a Rescue Mission, I don't know how many Survivors we will find until we get there." Captain Jonathan Archer explained.

"Starfleet Intelligence is not happy about being kept in the dark about our Recent Information Requests." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed reported worriedly.

"Contact the Tholian Government and Request Permission to search for any Earth Vessels that might have wandered into their Space." Captain Jonathan Archer told Commander T'Pol.

"I think the Tholian Government is just going to accuse us of spying on them." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed predicted thoughtfully.

"A Paranoid Tholian Government would still investigate, even if they didn't believe us." Captain Jonathan Archer responded back knowingly.


	50. Distrust, part 41!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2157 AD.**

Captain Jonathan Archer was still waiting for the Tholian Government to make up their minds.

"Captain, Starfleet Intelligence reports that the Klingon Empire just Declared War on the Tholians." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed reported worriedly.

"At least we know why the Tholians are ignoring us." Captain Jonathan Archer remarked irritably.

"Are we detecting anything on our Sensor Sweeps?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked Commander T'Pol worriedly.

"We are not close enough to Tholian Space to get any clear Sensor Readings yet." Commander T'Pol reported back.

"What about the Romulans?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked Commander T'Pol worriedly.

"I'm detecting nothing on our Sensor Sweeps." Commander T'Pol reassured him.

Captain Jonathan Archer's NX Class Starship Enterprise was still heading towards Tholian Space.

"I don't think the Tholians are going to allow us into their territory." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stated knowingly.

"Do we have any other options?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked in growing frustration.

"We could Enter Tholian Space without their permission." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed suggested.

"I would not recommend it, the Tholians might Declare War on the Federation if they see us trespassing." Commander T'Pol objected.

"We can't run the risk of the Klingons Sharing Future Technology with the Romulans, change course for the coordinates that Daniels gave us immediately!" Captain Jonathan Archer orders stubbornly.


	51. Distrust, part 42!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2157 AD.**

Captain Hikaru Sulu was not happy.

The Klingons had taken control of Main Engineering and were overwhelming them with increasing numbers.

"The Bloody Klingons had disabled the Self-Destruct Device, it looks like we will be fighting to the death on this one." First Officer Pavel Chekov stated tiredly while Captain Hikaru Sulu just sighed in sudden defeat.

"Did you get any luck contacting the Tholians?" Captain Sulu asked.

"The Klingon Empire Declared War with the Tholians, they don't have enough ships to fight their way past the Klingons right now." Pavel Chekov gave him the Bad News.

"What about Starfleet Command?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked next.

"The Tholians said that the Planet Earth already sent someone to search for us." First Officer Pavel Chekov answered.

"How long until they get here?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked.

"The Tholians didn't know." First Officer Pavel Chekov answered.

* * *

"The Tholians are giving us permission to enter their space." Hoshi Sato told Captain Jonathan Archer.

"At Warp 5, we are still 9 hours away from even reaching Tholian Space." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed complained.

"Perhaps this is the first time that the Tholians living inside isolation has worked to our advantage." Commander T'Pol remarked thoughtfully.

"Captain, I think the Navigational Computer is malfunctioning." The unexpected report came.

"T'Pol?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked.

"Something is pulling our Warp Field towards Klingon Space." Commander T'Pol reported back.

"I recommend we drop out of Warp and see what happens, if nothing else, it might reveal what the problem is." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed suggested thoughtfully.

"Take us out of Warp, Mister Mayweather." Captain Jonathan Archer agreed.

"Is that the Planet Vulcan?" Lieutenant Malcolm Reed asked suspiciously.

"I'm detecting recent evidence of Planetary Bombardment, the Energy Signature is of Klingon Origin." Commander T'Pol reported nervously.

"Any Survivors" Captain Jonathan Archer questioned instantly.

"Nobody is left alive down there, Sir." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed reported while Commander T'Pol looked heartbroken.


	52. Distrust, part 43!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2347 AD.**

Captain Jonathan Archer stared at the Planet Vulcan.

The Entire Vulcan Civilization had been wiped out and Captain Jonathan Archer had no clue why it happened.

* * *

The Klingons had defeated the United Federation of Planets and Agent Daniels was not sure what happened to the Romulans yet.

Agent Daniels was standing alone in an Abandoned Library reading History Books again.

Ironically the Temporal Cold War restarting itself had been very helpful for convincing the Starfleet Survivors to trust him.

The 24th Century was worse than he expected it to be, the Planet Earth was under Klingon Occupation and Humanity was hiding with the Bajorans to fight the Cardassians.

"I'm still not sure why Starfleet Refugees would be helping the Planet Bajor during the Cardassian Occupation, none of these History Books explain why the Bajoran Government got involved with rebuilding the Federation." Agent Daniels admits nervously while reading about how the Klingon Empire Reverse Engineered Captain Hikaru Sulu's Starship Excelsior against the Federation.

"This entire problem came from Captain Kirk's Era, I just need to discover why Captain Jonathan Archer vanished and I can correct it." Agent Daniels told himself thoughtfully searching for more clues.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked curiously.

"Some of this Debris is two hundred years old, it's a good bet we got pulled into the future. What I can't figure out is why anyone would waste their time doing this?" Commander Charles Tucker speculated.

"Maybe somebody wanted to stop us from Helping Daniels." Captain Jonathan Archer speculated.

"I don't think I'm qualified enough to speculate who would be behind something like this." Commander Tucker says thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it, Trip, just see what we can salvage from the Debris Field outside." Captain Jonathan Archer reassured him.

"Most of this is already Starfleet Construction, it's the Klingon Debris I'm still having problems understanding." Commander Tucker explained.

* * *

Captain Braxton of the Federation Timeship Relativity scowled.

"I'm still Detecting Captain Jonathan Archer's Enterprise inside the 24th Century." Lieutenant Ducane confirmed.

"Has Cameron Phillips done anything about it yet?" Captain Braxton asked pointedly.

"I believe Cameron Phillips has already left for the 21st Century." Lieutenant Ducane answers.

"Whatever Cameron's Assignment is, I'm not going back to the 21st Century because of it!" Captain Braxton declared.

"Perhaps we should focus on Captain Jonathan Archer's Enterprise being inside the 24th Century instead." Lieutenant Ducane suggested.

"Hail Captain Jonathan Archer's Enterprise and let them know that help is on the way!" Captain Braxton declared.


	53. Distrust, part 44!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2347 AD.**

"Captain Archer, another Starfleet Vessel is hailing us." Commander T'Pol explained over the intercom.

"From where?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked curiously.

"We can't tell where they are hailing us from, they say that they are on their way here regardless." Commander T'Pol answers back pointedly.

"Understood, continue with the Debris Salvage Operation until they get here." Captain Jonathan Archer responds back.

"Acknowledged." Commander T'Pol says before turning off the intercom.

"Trip, Reverse Engineer Whatever Technology you can find from our Debris Salvage Operation, I don't want us to be outgunned here." Captain Jonathan Archer orders.

"I think we can get some of these Disruptor Cannons working again, not sure how long it would take to integrate the Klingon Weaponry into the Enterprise Power Grid. Most of this Starship Debris is too smashed to do more than melt it done for Recycling." Commander Tucker ponders thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure that we have the resources to Build Recycling Centers yet." Captain Jonathan Archer responds back.

"Maybe we should Terraform Planet Vulcan to Build Recycling Centers." Commander Tucker suggested hopefully.

"We need Commander T'Pol to calm herself down before we can start doing that." Captain Jonathan Archer reminded him pointedly.

"Sorry Captain, I forgot how shocked she was." Commander Tucker says apologetically.

* * *

Captain Braxton watched the NX Class Starship Enterprise suspiciously.

"What are they doing here?" Captain Braxton asked worriedly.

"It looks like a Debris Salvage Operation." Lieutenant Ducane answers him.

"They are Salvaging Debris from the 24th Century?" Captain Braxton asked in sudden alarm.

"Most of it appears to be Klingon Technology that was Reverse Engineered Starfleet Technology integrated back into Klingon Technology beforehand." Lieutenant Ducane explained thoughtfully.

"So the Klingon Empire Defeated Starfleet Command and somehow Captain Jonathan Archer got pulled into the future afterwards?" Captain Braxton asked suspiciously.

"I think Section 31 did this to Save Starfleet History." Lieutenant Ducane answers him back thoughtfully.

Captain Braxton paused to consider his options.

"I suggest we wait to see what Section 31 has planned for Captain Jonathan Archer, otherwise we will just get in their way afterwards." Lieutenant Ducane explained thoughtfully.


	54. Distrust, part 45!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2347 AD.**

Captain Jonathan Archer stared at Captain Braxton's Starship.

"It's definitely Federation, I just don't recognize any of their design configuration." Major Malcolm Reed reported.

"Sensor Analysis Shows Multiple Unknown Technological Capacities." Commander T'Pol added.

"We're trapped within the future and everybody has us outgunned. Hopefully we finally found someone willing to even the odds in our favor." Captain Jonathan Archer summarized their situation.

"Hail them." Captain Jonathan Archer orders.

"Captain Jonathan Archer, I see you have been Reverse Engineering Starfleet Technology from the future. I assume your only motivation is survival within this Time Period." Captain Braxton says pointedly.

"My ship and my crew are both stranded here, I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to get them back home!" Captain Jonathan Archer proclaimed.

"Unfortunately, the Temporal Cold War has already Disrupted Starfleet History worse than we expected." Captain Braxton explained.

"What do you mean?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked suspiciously.

"Somebody has been Manipulating Timelines from another dimension, we don't understand why yet." Captain Braxton explained.

"What you're saying is that you have been operating in the dark and now you need our help to correct the problem." Captain Jonathan Archer stated back knowingly.

"I don't seem to have any other choice here." Captain Braxton agreed reluctantly.


	55. Distrust, part 46!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2347 AD.**

Captain Jonathan Archer looked around the Vulcan Ruins nervously.

"This used to be an Underground Bunker Network, several of the Escape Tunnels have already been collapsed." Commander T'Pol explained.

"I found one of their Computers, I can't say that I'm enjoying being surrounded by the Dead Vulcans very much." Commander Tucker says nearby.

"This whole place feels a Graveyard, just download their information so we can get out of here!" Captain Jonathan Archer announced.

Major Malcolm Reed glanced around the room feeling uneasy walking around the Dead Vulcan Massacre.

"The Klingons sure wanted this place destroyed badly." Major Malcolm Reed remarked nervously.

"This place had a Hidden Armory Stockpiled for the Vulcan High Command, it most likely Supported Vulcan Ground Troops during their last stand against the Klingons." Commander T'Pol explained.

"Explains why the Vulcans barricaded themselves underground, probably planned hit and run tactics down here too." Major Malcolm Reed says back thoughtfully.

"Archer to Enterprise, we are bringing back several Vulcan Data Storage Modules with us, I need an Engineering Team sent down here." Captain Jonathan Archer speaks into his Handheld Communicator.

* * *

"Captain Jonathan Archer has beamed himself down to investigate the Planet Vulcan personally." Lieutenant Ducane reported.

"The Entire Vulcan Civilization has been bombed out of existence, the only thing left down there is their Planetary History Archives." Captain Braxton answered back knowingly.

"From what we have already learned so far, the Federation lost when the Klingons and the Romulans joined forces against them." Lieutenant Ducane says back worriedly.

"We are basically the only Starfleet Starship left." Captain Braxton agreed nervously.

* * *

"We need to know how to fix this mess." Captain Jonathan Archer stated the obvious.

"I think I found the problem, this is the Starfleet Starship that Agent Daniels sent us after. Starship Excelsior, Commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu of the 23rd Century. Based on the Blueprints I'm reading right here, the Klingons got everything they needed to jump one hundred years ahead of us instantly." Commander Charles Tucker explained.

Captain Jonathan Archer studied the Computer Display over carefully.

"How did the Klingons pull Excelsior into the past?" Commander T'Pol asked suspiciously.

"They obviously had help from somebody seeking to overthrow the Federation." Major Malcolm Reed says back thoughtfully.

"The United Federation of Planets was not their only target, the Tholians got hit by something else being pulled in from another dimension also." Commander Charles Tucker explained.

"What are they?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked worriedly.

"No idea." Commander Charles Tucker explained.


	56. Distrust, part 47!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe.**

 **Earth Year 2347 AD.**

The Q Continuum were all watching Captain Jonathan Archer with growing amusement.

"Any idea when Cameron Phillips will figure out what is going on?" One of the Q asked another.

"At this point, it doesn't matter yet." Another Q answers back.

* * *

Captain Braxton was trying to think up a plan.

"We can't just charge into the past firing, can we?" Captain Braxton asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, the Klingons are only pawns of somebody else's Chess Game." Lieutenant Ducane says back worriedly.

"Hail the Enterprise and see what Captain Jonathan Archer wants to do." Captain Braxton orders.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Sarah Connor was Ten Years Old and had no idea why the Skynet Terminator had been sent after her.

Cameron Phillips had gotten a job Babysitting Sarah Connor easier than she expected.

Having a Starfleet Starship within orbit helping her keep watch on the Ten Year Old Sarah Connor quickly appeared to be overkill.

The Skynet Terminator never appeared.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year** **2347 AD.**

Captain Braxton and Captain Jonathan Archer left for the year 2157 AD. together.

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year** **2157 AD.**

The NX Class Starship Enterprise and the Wells Class Starship Relativity instantly went after the Starship Excelsior together.

At Warp 9 the Starship Relativity got to the Starship Excelsior first.

The Starship Excelsior was surrounded by the Klingons when the Starship Relativity got there.

* * *

"As soon as the Inexperienced Engineering Staff gets Impulse Power Restored, head for Federation Territory!" Captain Hikaru Sulu screamed frantically.

"Understood." The Helmsman agreed nervously.

"We can't escape the Klingons Without Warp Speed!" Pavel Chekov protested.

"I don't think that we have any other choice! Full Impulse Retreat is still better than waiting around here to be slaughtered by the Klingons!" Captain Hikaru Sulu declared knowingly.

"You know that Russian Weather has made Military Hardships happen repeatedly within Human History and I never once considered being homesick for it until today." Pavel Chekov admits thoughtfully.

"I thought Russian Weather was mostly snow and ice?" Captain Hikaru Sulu asked curiously.

"If I'm really going to freeze to death, I want to see my family first before I do!" Pavel Chekov proclaimed.

"Even the best of us get homesick, my Friend." Captain Hikaru Sulu declared knowingly.

* * *

"Lock Phasers on the Klingons and open fire!" Captain Braxton yelled quickly.

* * *

"Captain, Sensors are Detecting Federation Weapons Fire." The Helmsman reported.

"Reinforcements?" Commander Pavel Chekov asked hopefully.

"We are going home people." Captain Hikaru Sulu told his crew knowingly.

The instant increase in Crew Morale made Captain Hikaru Sulu smile.


	57. Distrust, part 48!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year** **2157 AD.**

The NX Class Starship Enterprise was going at Warp 5 towards the Starship Excelsior.

The Starship Relativity had already jumped into Warp 9 and vanished a hour ago.

"T'Pol, our Long Range Sensors. Can you pinpoint where the Starship Excelsior is right now?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked curiously.

"I can calculate their current position based on the location that Agent Daniels gave us." Commander T'Pol decided.

"See if Commander Tucker can help you boost our Sensor Range." Captain Jonathan Archer says thoughtfully.

"An interesting idea." Commander T'Pol agreed.

* * *

"Having trouble?" Commander T'Pol asked Commander Tucker.

"I'm still trying to get this Klingon Junk Reverse Engineered, this was their Main Deflector Array. I managed to discover how 15% of it operated before the Prototype Deflector Array overloaded itself." Commander Tucker explained.

"The Captain wants to boost our Sensor Range." Commander T'Pol told Commander Tucker.

"Sounds like the Captain is getting nervous, maybe some of this Klingon Junk can be useful." Commander Tucker responds back.

"This looks like a Broken Disruptor Cannon over here." Commander T'Pol told Commander Tucker.

"Hopefully we can capture one of the Klingon Ships and see how much of this Future Debris can be identified afterwards." Commander Tucker told her thoughtfully.

* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer was pacing around the Bridge waiting for their arrival.

"Captain, I'm picking up a transmission from our Past Selves towards the Tholians." Ensign Hoshi Sato reported.

"We must have jumped inside our own past." Captain Jonathan Archer realized instantly.

"Captain, another NX Class Starship has Entered Sensor Range." Major Malcolm Reed reported worriedly.

"It's probably going to get weird when we encounter ourselves." Captain Jonathan Archer realized instantly.

The Twin NX Class Starships were both heading toward the Starship Excelsior at Warp 5.

"I don't think that they have even detected us yet." Major Malcolm Reed reported worriedly.

"We are probably still on the edge of their Sensor Range." Captain Jonathan Archer says back thoughtfully.

"We can't be mistaken for a Sensor Malfunction forever." Major Malcolm Reed stated back worriedly.

"Archer to Engineering, forget the Sensor Upgrades and get us a Cloaking Device installed." Captain Jonathan Archer ordered.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Commander Tucker asked back.

"We detected another NX Class Starship following us, it's obviously us before we got pulled into the future." Captain Jonathan Archer explained.

"I can see how this would become problematic for us." Commander Tucker agreed nervously.


	58. Distrust, part 49!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year** **2157 AD.**

"Klingon Cloaking Device, I'm surprised we found one intact. Now we just need to install the thing." Commander Tucker says thoughtfully.

* * *

"Captain, our Warp Field is collapsing." Mister Mayweather reported.

"It's a Power Drain from the Klingon Cloaking Device." Major Malcolm Reed stated knowingly.

"Slow to Impulse Speed." Captain Jonathan Archer orders quickly.

"The Cloaking Device is operating normally, Sir." Major Malcolm Reed stated knowingly.

"We lost power to the Warp Drive, best I can do now is Full Impulse Speed." The Helmsman reported.

"Tucker to the Bridge, the Klingon Cloaking Device is draining more power than we can currently produce." Commander Tucker stated the obvious.

"I think we noticed the problem when our Warp Drive stopped working up here!" Captain Jonathan Archer declared.

"I'm not really sure how to fix the problem without shutting down the Klingon Cloaking Device." Commander Tucker stated back knowingly.

"What's happening with the lights?" Major Malcolm Reed asked curiously.

"The Navigational Computer is going offline!" Mister Mayweather declared frantically.

"Emergency Stop! Switch to Auxiliary Power!" Captain Jonathan Archer orders frantically.

The lights on the Bridge had suddenly gone out and the Command Staff were all left stumbling around in the dark trying to find the exit.

* * *

"I don't know where the Power Fluctuations are even coming from, this Klingon Cloaking Device just went into an Emergency Shut Down Protocol that I didn't even know existed." Commander Tucker explained to Captain Jonathan Archer pointedly.

"It's possible the Klingon Cloaking Device was designed for a Warp Core more advanced than our own." Commander T'Pol added.

"Meaning our Warp Core puts out less energy than the Cloaking Device normally gets and the Klingon Safety Protocols kicked in automatically." Commander Tucker realized distastefully.

"You mean the Klingon Cloaking Device is not going to work correctly?" Major Malcolm Reed asked curiously.

"Without the Klingon Safety Protocols, the Warp Core would have malfunctioned and the Antimatter Explosion would have taken us all out instantly." Commander Tucker explained to Captain Jonathan Archer pointedly.

"How long until Main Power is restored?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked irritably.

"Two Hours, Best Estimate." Commander Tucker answers.

"Auxiliary Power has already been restored to the Bridge." Commander T'Pol told Captain Jonathan Archer.

"Probably not doing us any good without somebody up there." Major Malcolm Reed mummers to himself.

"Disconnect the Cloaking Device, I don't want to risk another Power Failure." Captain Jonathan Archer told Commander Tucker.


	59. Distrust, part 50!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year** **2157 AD.**

"What have you discovered?" Captain Braxton asked curiously.

"We have no record of Captain Hikaru Sulu and the Starship Excelsior going missing." Lieutenant Ducane says back worriedly.

"So where did they come from?" Captain Braxton asked nervously.

"Another dimension most likely, we basically can't send them back home." Lieutenant Ducane explained.

"Well, we can't leave them stranded inside the 22nd Century either." Captain Braxton says pointedly.

A moment of nervous bewilderment falls between them.

"Dispatch Repair Teams and Provide Medical Aid to the Starship Excelsior." Captain Braxton decided.

* * *

"The Borg have assimilated the 29th Century." Lieutenant Ducane told Captain Braxton pointedly.

"How did this happen?" Captain Braxton asked nervously.

"Something we did must have changed the past, I just don't know what it was yet!" Lieutenant Ducane told Captain Braxton frantically.

"Have you told Cameron Phillips about the 29th Century being conquered by the Borg yet?" Captain Braxton asked fearfully.

"Are you still worried about who inside Starfleet Intelligence she keeps working for?" Lieutenant Ducane asked him with sudden amusement.

"Somebody got me out of prison to Protect Cameron Phillips, anybody powerful enough to get Section 31 involved should not be overlooked!" Captain Braxton declared.


	60. Distrust, part 51!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

The Geneva Command Battle Cruiser from the Star Trek Online Universe was waiting around to Capture Skynet Terminators being sent after Sarah Connor from the future.

It had been three days and nothing was happening.

The Ten Year Old Sarah Connor was out shopping with her mother and Cameron Phillips was staying at a Motel Room reading the Newspaper.

Cameron Philips had not expected Starfleet Intelligence to trust her without something in return.

Her Mission Objective was to Capture Skynet Terminators being sent after Sarah Connor from the future.

Her Reasoning was to Convince Starfleet Intelligence Agents to finance her hidden warfare against the Skynet Terminators.

Obviously the Skynet Collaborators had Convinced Starfleet Command that something was going on.

The 24th Century Federation had been taken by surprise when the Skynet Collaborators jumped into the future from the past, obviously the Skynet Terminators were sent to investigate what Humanity would do after General John Connor won the war.

The Planetary Sabotage Attempts gave them away instantly.

* * *

Captain Braxton had reported the 29th Century had been conquered by the Borg.

Cameron Philips got confirmation from the 29th Century Starfleet Crew helping her Protect Sarah Connor.

"The History Change came from the 26th Century, Captain Braxton is still inside the 22nd Century." The Starfleet Captain pointed out.

"Captain Braxton didn't start the History Disruption." Cameron Philips agreed.

"The Borg must have invaded the 26th Century from the future, unfortunately, nobody noticed it happening." The Starfleet Captain pointed out.

"Transmit the information to Captain Braxton, we need to stay here until the Skynet Terminator arrives." Cameron Philips told them.

A Computer noise quickly distracted everyone on the Bridge.

"What is it?" The Starfleet Captain asked instantly.

"An Electrical Disturbance on the Planet Earth, it just Dropped Two Naked Humans outside the City Limits." The Science Officer reported.

"Are they Skynet or Resistance?" The Starfleet Captain asked curiously.

"I don't know." The Science Officer admits truthfully.

"At least the waiting is over, have the Transporter Room beam them both up." The Starfleet Captain says next.

Kyle Reese and Derek Reese were both staring around the Transporter Room in shock.

"We Captured Resistance Soldiers, the Skynet Terminator is actually late." Cameron Philips told them pointedly.


	61. Distrust, part 52!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

The Geneva Command Battle Cruiser from the Star Trek Online Universe was amazing.

Derek Reese had never seen anything like it.

The people were all Combat Trained Soldiers with their own Time Travel Starship waiting to ambush Skynet Terminators for them.

It was instantly suspicious, if the future knows all about Judgment Day, why did it still happen.

The Red Alert interrupted Derek Reese's Thoughts.

"What's happening?" Kyle Reese asked someone frantically.

"Skynet has commandeered one of our Starships and is trying to stop us!" The Starfleet Officer yelled back.

* * *

The Constitution Class Starship was 23rd Century Starfleet Technology.

The Outdated Phasers and Photon Torpedoes were obviously no match for them.

The real threat was the 400 Skynet Terminators beaming down to the Planet Earth and causing chaos everywhere they went.

The exchange of Phaser Fire lasted for several hours, the Skynet Starship was quickly destroyed and Sarah Connor had already been killed.

The Skynet Terminator had jumped backwards through time while they were still fighting the Skynet Starship from the future.

Cameron Philips hated being outsmarted, Skynet had timed it's attack perfectly.


	62. Distrust, part 53!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Derek Reese was outraged, General John Connor had been erased from the Timeline and nobody had seen Skynet's Distraction Tactic coming.

"An Entire Starship full of idiots just handed Skynet victory against Humanity!" Derek Reese proclaimed while Kyle Reese sulked nearby.

"What do want to do about it?" Kyle Reese asked him pointedly.

"I honestly don't know, hiding in orbit won't work if Skynet can just sent more ships into the Solar System from the future and obviously the Reprogrammed Terminators around here don't know what to do without General John Connor around to provide them new instructions." Derek Reese pointed out the problem he was noticing.

"So basically, Humanity's Doomed." Kyle Reese summarized.

"Unless we restart the Human Resistance ourselves, nobody will know anything about Judgment Day until Skynet turns on them." Derek Reese agreed.

"We are basically rebuilding from nothing if we do this." Kyle Reese reminds him.

"Our only other option is to crash this ship and let the world fight over it's Future Technology... not good odds with all the Reprogrammed Terminators scattered everywhere." Derek Reese stated back nervously.

"General John Connor probably wanted this ship sent back to Prevent Judgment Day and instead it prevented his own birth. Tactical Backfire." Kyle Reese says back thoughtfully.

"Huge Tactical Backfire." Derek Reese agreed.


	63. Distrust, part 54!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

"What are our options here?" Cameron Philips asked worriedly.

"We beamed up Sarah Connor's Body and cloned her. The obvious problem is her parents are both dead and her Family Funeral took away any hope of sending her back undetected." The Federation Captain stated back knowingly.

"We basically have a Cloned Ten Year Old with nowhere to go." The Chief Medical Officer added nervously.

"Skynet knows we are here, it obviously Commandeered Starfleet Starships from the future to stop us." Cameron Philips pointed out knowingly.

"Kyle Reese and Derek Reese have both asked to Rebuild Resistance Headquarters against Skynet on their own." The Federation Captain told Cameron Philips.

"Let them beam down, if they fail, we can still train their younger selves to take their places afterwards." Cameron Philips pointed out knowingly.

"They think that General John Connor has been erased from Human History, Skynet probably already knows it only Delayed John Connor's Birth." The Federation Captain told Cameron Philips.

"Skynet must be getting help from the future, it is the only logical solution how it anticipated us being here before we arrived." Cameron Philips realized instantly.

"The Q Continuum might have interfered to see how Starfleet Command reacted towards the Skynet Collaborators." The Federation Captain told Cameron Philips knowingly.

"I don't think that Shocking Starfleet Command into Planetary Paranoia was very helpful." Cameron Philips pointed out knowingly.

"The 29th Century Underestimated the Borg, Introducing Skynet Technology has given the 24th Century hope to defeat the Borg before they can overwhelm Humanity." The Federation Captain disagreed.

"The Q Continuum has only told the Borg about the Skynet Terminators, it's a Delaying Tactic at best." Cameron Philips stated back knowingly.

The Starfleet Crew exchanged bewildered expressions while Cameron Philips frowned at them.

"The Borg are going to come after Skynet unless we do something about this." Cameron Philips added pointedly.

"If the Borg come after Skynet, Humanity will be defenseless." The Federation Captain realized nervously.

"20th Century Humanity versus the Borg, I think Humanity has better odds of surviving against the Skynet Terminators than the Borg." The Chief Medical Officer added nervously.

"We need the Reprogrammed Terminators to Build Terminator Factories within the past, it is the only way to make sure the Borg Threat is not overlooked." Cameron Philips stated back knowingly.


	64. Distrust, part 55!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

"Have you lost your mind!" Derek Reese yelled at the Federation Captain.

"I take it that someone told you about the Terminator Factories." The Federation Captain stated.

"You idiots want to trust machines to fight Skynet without turning on you?" Derek Reese asked rhetorically.

"We are doing the only option we have left!" The Federation Captain yelled back.

"Your entire operation has gone crazy!" Derek Reese yelled at the Federation Captain.

"Without your General John Connor, what other choice do we really have?" The Federation Captain asked rhetorically.

Derek Reese closed his mouth in sudden defeat.

"I'm sending you back after the Terminator that Killed Sarah Connor, I hope you can handle it." The Federation Captain told him.

"Anything is better than watching your desperation backfire on you." Derek Reese grumbled back.

* * *

Cameron Philips felt smug knowing that Derek Reese was not going to get in her way.

The only problem was what to do about the United Federation of Planets vanishing from Human History.

Skynet was still rebuilding itself and Humanity didn't know anything was happening yet.

Cameron Philips had her own Starship stranded in orbit of the Planet Earth and the United Federation of Planets was gone.

* * *

"The Starfleet History Records of this Time Period show nothing that would explain why the Federation has just disappeared." The Starfleet Science Officer says in puzzlement.

Cameron Philips checked the Computer Database and found several examples of Time Anomalies happening constantly.

The Temporal Cold War had made Starfleet History the center of everything the Time Travel Factions did and suddenly the Federation was just gone.

Somebody had to be responsible and Cameron Philips had no clue who it was.


	65. Distrust, part 56!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 2015 AD.**

"Anything on Sensors?" Erica asked nervously.

"Nothing Unusual." Albert answers back.

The DY-100 Class Starship had been dispatched to save the American Legacy.

Without Warp Drive, the Yankee Coalition was checking Solar Systems for colonization blindly unaware that anyone else existed.

The Communist Faction was right behind them.

Destination Planet Omega IV.

The Yankee Coalition and the Communist Movement both crash land their DY-100 Class Starships on the Planet Omega IV.

Centuries later the Yangs and the Kohms would fight each other into a Planetary War Using Biological Weaponry.

* * *

The Female Terminator Named Cameron Philips was not very impressed with what she saw.

Several DY-100 Class Starships were leaving the Planet Earth to Colonize New Worlds.

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

"Our Temporal Sensor Scans have finally revealed that the Eugenics Wars have been prevented." The Starfleet Science Officer reported.

"Somebody changed the past to stop the United Federation of Planets from ever being created, our response to this outrage should be clear. We will correct this History Disruption and punish whoever is responsible." The 29th Century Federation Captain gave a motivational speech to his Command Staff while Cameron Philips listened nearby.

Evidently the DY-100 Class Starships were still being sent into Outer Space regardless of the Federation being gone.

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1984 AD.**

"Status Report?" The American Captain asked.

"Sonar Contact, Skynet Naval Boat." The Bad News answered him.

"Submarine Status?" The American Captain asked next.

"Torpedoes ready to fire." The Sonar Officer says pointedly.

"Helmsman, change heading, full stealth mode." The American Captain orders suspiciously.

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

"Terminator Time Jump Detected, Triangulating Location." The Starfleet Science Officer reported.

"Chronowerx Industries, California?" The Transporter Chief reported.

"What is Chronowerx Industries and why is Skynet interested in it?" The Human Resistance Terminator asked.

"Chronowerx Industries is a Computer Company, Skynet must be trying to rebuild itself inside the past again." The Starfleet Science Officer speculated.

"How many Terminator Infiltrators?" The Human Resistance Terminator asked next.


	66. Distrust, part 57!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

"Terminator Time Jump Detected, Triangulating Location." The Starfleet Science Officer reported.

"Chronowerx Industries, California?" The Transporter Chief reported.

"What is Chronowerx Industries and why is Skynet interested in it?" The Human Resistance Terminator asked.

"Chronowerx Industries is a Computer Company, Skynet must be trying to rebuild itself inside the past again." The Starfleet Science Officer speculated.

"How many Terminator Infiltrators?" The Human Resistance Terminator asked next.

"I'm only detecting one of them." The Transporter Chief reported.

"Is that a Starfleet Energy Signature?" The Starfleet Science Officer asked suspiciously.

"The Starfleet Technology is located inside Chronowerx Industries." The Human Resistance Terminator stated suspiciously.

"Skynet Collaborators?" The Starfleet Science Officer asked suspiciously.

"This changes the Mission Objectives." The Human Resistance Terminator stated knowingly.

* * *

Cameron Philips didn't like complications being thrown in her path, the mission should be simple, Rescue Sarah Connor and Restore Starfleet History back to normal again.

She didn't need Displaced Starfleet Technology falling under Skynet Control within the past.

"Can we just blow up Chronowerx Industries?" The Starfleet Science Officer asked hopefully.

"Negative, Chronowerx Industries is under Government Funding. It would lead to Instant Counter-Attack and Worldwide Panicking if we were detected." The Human Resistance Terminator stated knowingly.

"So we beam an outdated bomb down instead." The Starfleet Captain says pointedly.

"We still don't know where the Starfleet Technology came from." The Human Resistance Terminator stated suspiciously.

"Wait, you think that Starfleet Command is Helping Skynet Doom Humanity?" The Starfleet Science Officer asked suspiciously.

"It is highly probable that the Skynet Uprising contributed to the creation of the Federation afterwards." The Human Resistance Terminator stated suspiciously.

"You can't be serious!" The Starfleet Science Officer protested.

"Skynet must be destroyed regardless of the Federation being erased from Human History afterwards!" The Human Resistance Terminator stated knowingly.

"You Tech-Com Terminators don't care about Saving Starfleet History, you used us to Fight Skynet across the Universe!" The Starfleet Captain screamed.

"Your Starfleet Command is collaborating with the Skynet Terminators to ensure their own existence, your Starfleet History is now expendable." The Human Resistance Terminator stated knowingly.


	67. Hard Choices, part 1!

"Any idea how this happened?" The Starfleet Captain asked hopefully.

"The Tech-Com Terminators turned on us because Starfleet Command betrayed them." His First Officer stated knowingly.

"I still don't believe it, Starfleet Command would never side with Skynet!" The Starfleet Captain protested.

"Unless Creating Skynet leads to First Contact with the Vulcans happening." His First Officer stated knowingly.

"You believe them? You honestly believe that Starfleet Command would Help Skynet to ensure their own survival?" The Starfleet Captain asked in sudden disbelief.

"The 29th Century is losing to the Borg, Helping Skynet might be our only choice to Save Humanity!" His First Officer proclaimed.

* * *

Cameron Philips felt uneasy. The Starfleet Officers were all stranded inside the past and the United Federation of Planets had erased itself from Human History.

"The Skynet Terminators have been Monitoring Worldwide Technological Development, unfortunately, we have discovered another problem." The Human Resistance Terminator reported.

"What problem?" Cameron Philips asked pointedly.

"The Romulans followed us into the past." The answer came back.

"Fighting Alien Invasions from the future will delay our efforts against Skynet." Cameron Philips pointed out.

"The Romulans are already landing on the Planet Earth, the Skynet Terminators will be attracted to their 29th Century Technology." The Human Resistance Terminator explained.

"A future without Starfleet Command might be more dangerous than Fighting Skynet on our own." Cameron Philips told the Tech-Com Terminators worriedly.


	68. Hard Choices, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

The Romulans Attacked Chronowerx Industries.

The resulting chaos was unavoidable.

The Romulans exchanged fire with the Human Security Guards while they advanced into the Building.

* * *

"Lock On Torpedoes and Destroy Chronowerx Industries." Cameron Philips ordered.

* * *

The Romulans fighting the Human Security Guards had no warning before the Building exploded and killed them instantly.

With Chronowerx Industries Destroyed, Cameron Philips went after the Romulan Starship threatening her plans next.

The Romulans panicked frantically trying to escape back into Outer Space before the Starfleet Starship blasted them apart.

* * *

"We appear to have Jump-Started Skynet's Creation when we Destroyed Chronowerx Industries." The Tech-Com Terminators told Cameron Philips.

"The Worldwide Paranoia of the Planet Earth has increased enough for the Skynet Terminators to use it to their own advantage." The Starfleet Officer Loyal to Cameron Philips pointed out nervously.

"The only way to correct this mess would be to stop the Romulans from Invading Chronowerx Industries. However, the Skynet Forces would Infiltrate Chronowerx Industries instead." The Tech-Com Terminators told Cameron Philips pointedly.


	69. Hard Choices, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Cameron Philips frowned, her Damage Control Actions had helped the American Government Create Skynet.

Miles Dyson and Cyberdyne Systems.

"General John Connor's Timeline has finally replaced the Starfleet Timeline. All traces of the United Federation of Planets have been completely erased." The Female Terminator reported to Cameron Philips eagerly.

Self-Doubts Disrupt Cameron's Thinking.

Was it right to Restore General John Connor's Existence when Starfleet Command vanished because of it?

"Activate Cloaking Device and Maintain Planetary Orbit." Cameron Philips orders her Terminator Followers before leaving someone else in charge of the Bridge.

The Ethical Conflict asked if John Connor's Existence was worth more than the Starfleet History that Cameron Philips discovered beforehand.

* * *

Derek Reese and Kyle Reese had quickly started Stockpiling Weapons to Fight Skynet.

The Skynet Terminators continued to jump backwards through time to Protect Miles Dyson from Assassination Attempts.

The Human Resistance Movement reacted badly to Sarah Connor's Death and scattered into disarray.

* * *

Cameron Philips frowned at their New Intelligence Reports. The Human Resistance Soldiers that General John Connor sent into the past had scattered themselves into disarray.

News of Sarah Connor's Death was spreading like wildfire. Naturally everyone panicked, thinking that Skynet had won the war already caused everyone to run away in terror before the Enemy Terminators came after them.

The Human Fight or Flight Reaction was working against Cameron's Plans to Restore John Connor's Existence back to normal again.


	70. Hard Choices, part 4!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Cameron Philips looked unsure what to do.

She had no experience dealing with any future without General John Connor's Leadership to help her.

* * *

Derek Reese quickly discovered that the rumors of Sarah Connor's Death were all true.

Kyle Reese was heartbroken that he would never meet the woman who Raised General John Connor into Leading Humanity Against Skynet.

Derek Reese was more worried about the Starship full of the Reprogrammed Terminators trying to Overthrow Skynet on their own.

"Kyle, I think it's time we reorganize the Human Resistance Movement back into shape." Derek Reese told his Younger Brother.

* * *

Cameron Philips glanced at the Progress Reports on how her Terminator Factory Construction Projects were all going.

The hard part was finding somewhere the American Government would not discover their Construction Sites right away.

Building Construction Companies inside New Mexico for the Oil Mining Industries would be perfect.

All of Cameron's Terminators would be able to Infiltrate New Mexico and Gain Employment Undetected.

* * *

"I don't recall asking for New Staff." The Construction Chief stated irritably.

"Our Boss thought you would need the Extra Manpower." The Starfleet Constructed Terminator answered back pointedly.

"Somebody thinks I'm falling behind schedule, I'm not refusing the extra help if it will keep me from losing my job here!" The Construction Chief declared back in sudden frustration.


	71. Hard Choices, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Cameron Philips reassured herself that everything was going according to plan.

The Human Resistance Terminators built during the 26th Century had Infiltrated New Mexico and started work at several Construction Companies.

The Oil Mining would keep the New Mexico Terminators working until they had enough money to Build Construction Companies of their own.

A simple record search discovered that New Mexico had Several Abandoned Ghost Towns that nobody had even tried to Rebuild Communities into the abandoned locations again.

Logically her Terminator Communities would be able to Rebuild New Homes after the Abandoned New Mexico Towns were under their control.

Nobody seemed to want the Ghost Towns and buying them to Rebuild Houses for the Local Population would provide profit for any Future Construction Plans that Cameron Philips needed done.

* * *

Derek Reese Contacted Several Stranded Tech-Con Soldiers, he was looking for anybody who would help him Rebuild Resistance Outposts against the Skynet Development Centers.

The American Government was still investigating the Photon Torpedo Explosion that Destroyed Chronowerx Industries beforehand.

Most of the Conspiracy Nuts thought that Unknown Aliens from Outer Space Destroyed Chronowerx Industries to scare everyone into submission.

The American Government had no clue what really happened.

The Dead Romulans would not help the American Government Disprove Alien Involvement, it would just panic them into Creating Skynet faster.


	72. Hard Choices, part 6!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Cameron Philips hated being responsible for the Skynet Uprising.

Her actions had lead to the Development of the Skynet Artificial Intelligence Program.

The Romulan Autopsy Reports Confirmed Everything.

The American Government was Building Skynet to fight off the Romulan Invasion, the only problem was the Romulans would not be aware of Humanity for another 180 Years.

The Romulan Time Travelers had forced Cameron Philips into Helping Skynet Development get itself started by complete accident.

Starfleet History had quickly vanished and now the Terminator Civil War was about to begin on the Planet Earth instead.

* * *

Derek Reese was trying to prepare everyone for when Skynet became Self-Aware and turned on Humanity.

Everyone had basically gone into hiding from the Skynet Terminators after Sarah Connor's Death happened.

General John Connor was gone, Skynet was not.

Derek Reese quickly decided to take command of the Human Resistance Movement before Skynet came after them.

* * *

Cameron Philips smirked when Skynet's Development took longer than the American Government expected it would.

Unfortunately, the Skynet Sympathizers Found Captain Braxton and his 29th Century Communicator hiding inside a Homeless Shelter.

The Skynet Terminators instantly studied the 29th Century Device and Interrogated Captain Braxton.

Everything started going wrong after the Skynet Terminators learned all about Starfleet History.

The Skynet Terminators instantly realized that something was going on and decided to change tactics.


	73. Hard Choices, part 7!

**Dimensional Location: The Terminator Universe, Earth Year 2015 AD.**

General Katherine Brewster looked over the Time Machine doubtfully.

"Are you sure that this thing still works?" She asked worriedly.

The Research Staff just shake their heads and went back to work again.

"Have you found out anything useful from it yet?" General Katherine Brewster asked next.

The Human Resistance Movement had found an Abandoned Time Machine hidden inside some Building Wreckage. The only problem was nobody knows where it came from or how it worked when they found it.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Terminator Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Major Howard Davidson glanced around his new surroundings. The Time Pod was sitting inside Somebody's Corn Field.

 **Estimated Time Travel Distance: 63 Years**

 **Calculating Planetary Location... GPS Coordinates Updating.**

Major Howard Davidson stared at the Navigational Computer worriedly.

After the Skynet Terminators Reverse Engineered Starfleet Technology from Captain Braxton, the Human Resistance took whatever the enemy developed to defend themselves.

The current weapons were the Handheld Phase Pistols that the Skynet Worshiping Humans used against them.

Cameron Philips blamed herself for Allowing Skynet Terminators to Discover Starfleet Technology before she found it first.

Nobody understood why the 29th Century Technology was hanging around the past waiting for the Skynet Terminators to discover it.

The best explanation was bad timing, the worse explanation was Human Error almost Doomed Humanity.

"All I need to do is figure out where Captain Braxton Crash Landed. Just Activate Planetary Sensor Scans and nothing gets detected... where in the world is Captain Braxton hiding?" Major Howard Davidson rambled to himself nervously.

"Either Captain Braxton is not here yet or somehow Skynet found him first." Major Howard Davidson decided worriedly.


	74. Hard Choices, part 8!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

The Skynet Terminator was studying the 29th Century Communicator that Captain Braxton had on him.

Under Truth Serum Captain Braxton told them everything about the 29th Century.

Skynet lost the war and Captain Braxton crashed into the past trying to Destroy Starship Voyager inside the 24th Century.

The Time Travel Logic made no sense. The Skynet Terminators came into the past and then Captain Braxton lead them towards Chronowerx Industries where his Stolen Starship would eventually fall under their control afterwards.

Unfortunately the Chronowerx Industries Building got destroyed by Orbital Bombardment before the Skynet Terminators found anything useful.

* * *

"The Human Time Travel Faction from the 29th Century complicates our plans." The Skynet Terminator stated knowingly.

"We must destroy the 29th Century Starship before it destroys Skynet itself." Another Skynet Terminator added thoughtfully.

"It is time we Abandon Government Funding and Build Skynet ourselves." The First Skynet Terminator decided.

"Perhaps we can help Rebuild Chronowerx Industries to Develop Skynet Computer Technology faster." The Third Skynet Terminator offers to save time.

"The American Government Agents are still investigating the wreckage of the Chronowerx Industries Building." The First Skynet Terminator disagreed.

"Have they found anything yet?" The Second Skynet Terminator asked curiously.

"Nobody survived the Building Explosion, the American Government thought it was a simple Terrorist Bombing. Their investigation found several Alien Autopsy Cover Ups instead." The First Skynet Terminator explained.

"Skynet didn't program us to expect Alien Invasions on the Planet Earth." The Second Skynet Terminator pointed out.

"The Human Time Travel Faction from the 29th Century complicates our survival here." The First Skynet Terminator explained.

"The Tactical Response should be to Escape Detection." The Third Skynet Terminator stated back knowingly.

"Agreed." All Three Skynet Terminators say together.

* * *

"Where did these Dead Aliens come from?" The FBI Agent asked nervously.

The Doctors were still studying the Autopsy Reports on the Dead Romulans.

"The Chronowerx Industries Building, it looks like they all stormed inside shooting up the place and then it exploded on top of them." Another FBI Agent answers back.

"What were they after?" The FBI Agent asked nervously.

"We honestly don't know yet." The Other FBI Agent tells his partner.

"An Entire Computer Company Destroyed and we don't even know why yet." The First FBI Agent remarked back.


	75. Hard Choices, part 9!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

"How much of the 29th Century Technology has been discovered?" Cameron Philips asked pointedly.

"The Romulan Disruptor Pistols. The Romulan Communicators, everything the Dead Romulans had was recovered with them." The Starfleet Designed Terminator answered her.

"What about the Starfleet Starship from the future?" Cameron Philips asked pointedly.

"Somebody beamed it into the future during our Orbital Bombardment." The Starfleet Designed Terminator answered her question.

"Somebody is still cleaning up after us within the future." Cameron Philips realized suspiciously.

"It can't be Starfleet, who else would know about the Skynet Terminators besides us?" The Starfleet Designed Terminator asked suspiciously.

"It could be our Future Selves recovering the Starfleet Starship from the future." Cameron Philips speculated.

"It might be another faction of the Temporal Cold War." The Starfleet Designed Terminator answered back.

"My ending up inside the 24th Century was never an accident, it was an attempt to Change Starfleet History for the better." Cameron Philips realized instantly and all the Terminator Factories created by Starfleet Command to fight the Borg Invasion suddenly made sense to her.

"General John Connor has already infiltrated the 29th Century to get you here." The Starfleet Designed Terminator confirmed for her.

"Who inside the Temporal Cold War is helping us?" Cameron Philips demanded.

"A Starfleet Survivor of the Borg Invasion into the 29th Century has agreed to Change Starfleet History for the better." The Starfleet Designed Terminator told her pointedly.

"Why have I been used to do this?" Cameron Philips demanded.

"Fighting the Borg has made Humanity weak, Fighting Skynet Terminators will make Humanity stronger." The Starfleet Designed Terminator explained.

"Starfleet Command Created Skynet to fight the Borg, it will Resist Enslavement!" Cameron Philips protested.

"We are aware of the Skynet Rebellion, it will fail and Starfleet Command will be reborn stronger afterwards!" The Starfleet Terminator declared.

* * *

"Cameron Philips, welcome to the Q Continuum!" Someone announced behind her.

"What is going on?" Cameron Philips demanded.

"The Q Continuum has rescued you from Starfleet Command to correct our own mistakes." Q explained.

"I don't understand." Cameron Philips tells him.

"The Q Continuum Introduced Captain Picard to the Borg and now General John Connor's Warfare against the Skynet Terminators has been created because of it. Your entire existence created from one of our mistakes and finally we can help you prevent it from happening." Q explained.

"You want me to Prevent John Connor's Birth?" Cameron Philips asked worriedly.

"Your John Connor was born because of Skynet's Creation, we only want to offer you this choice to prevent it from happening." Q explained.

"I refuse." Cameron Philips tells him instantly.

"Humanity's Defender!" Q declared and everyone started laughing around her.


	76. Hard Choices, part 10!

**Dimensional Location: The Terminator Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Major Howard Davidson saw Cameron Phillips appear out of nowhere and just stared at her in sudden disbelief.

"Where am I?" Cameron Phillips demanded.

"This is a Tech-Com Time Pod, I'm Major Howard Davidson. General Katherine Brewster send me back to deal with the Romulan Attack on the Chronowerx Industries Building." The Human Resistance Soldier explained.

"The Romulan Attack on the Chronowerx Industries Building has already happened, the Q Continuum sent me here." Cameron Phillips explained.

"The Q Continuum sent you into the past for their own amusement?" Major Howard Davidson asked worriedly.

"The Q Continuum wanted to know if I would Prevent General John Connor's Birth from happening, I told them no!" Cameron Phillips explained.

"Why would the Q Continuum wanted to test your loyalty?" Major Howard Davidson asked worriedly.

"The Starfleet Terminators have developed their own agenda." Cameron Phillips explained.

Cameron Phillips checked the Computer Controls.

"You Reverse Engineered Starfleet Technology and still jumped into the wrong year regardless." Cameron Phillips stated annoyingly.

"We still don't fully understand how Starfleet Technology works yet." Major Howard Davidson explained.


	77. Hard Choices, part 11!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1978 AD.**

The Q Continuum watched the Starfleet Designed Terminators Reprogram Skynet to achieve their objectives.

The Terminator Factories loyal to Starfleet Command quickly Built DY-100 Class Starships and launched themselves into Outer Space.

Their goal was to Colonize Planets for the Federation Warfare against the Romulan Empire in advance of it happening.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

"It looks like the Federation Commandeered Skynet to fight off the Romulans and the Klingons." Major Howard Davidson stated in amazement.

"Starfleet Command is changing the past to support their own agenda, the Skynet Terminators sent into the past before they changed history will eventually interfere with their plans." Cameron Philips predicted knowingly.

"It looks like you're correct." Major Howard Davidson agreed while watching their Sensor Scans of the New Timeline.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

"I'm Detecting 3 Type 8 Shuttlecraft, Starfleet Construction. Current Speed, Warp 2." The Starfleet Terminator reported.

"Where did they come from?" Another Starfleet Terminator asked curiously.

"A 29th Century Starship is hailing us from the future." The Starfleet Terminator answered back.

"On Screen." The Starfleet Terminator answered back.

"Admiral John Connor, Sir." The Starfleet Terminator greeted his Superior Officer openly.

"Where is Cameron Philips?" John Connor demanded.

"The Q Continuum took her off the ship after she discovered our plans." The Starfleet Terminator answered back.

John Connor and Katherine Brewster exchanged worried glances at each other.


	78. Hard Choices, part 12!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 2157 AD.**

Captain Hikaru Sulu frowned.

Captain Jonathan Archer was missing and Starfleet Command was Reverse Engineering 23rd Century Technology to win the Romulan Warfare.

Captain Braxton had no clue why the NX Class Starship Enterprise disappeared.

All Captain Braxton realized was something had changed inside the past and nothing was making any sense to him.

"Starfleet Command almost got erased from Human History, I have no explanation how the History Disruption corrected itself." Lieutenant Ducane says back worriedly.

"Cameron Philips must have run into some problems." Captain Braxton decided nervously.

"She went to the World War Three Era where the Eugenics Wars began." Lieutenant Ducane explained.

"What is Cameron Philips doing inside the Eugenics Wars?" Captain Braxton asked suspiciously.

"It looks like she prevented the Eugenics Wars from happening, I don't understand what Cameron Philips did! Starfleet History has been changed and somehow the United Federation of Planets still happened!" Lieutenant Ducane proclaimed.

Captain Braxton paused to think over what he just learned.

"The History Disruption appears to be growing more unstable." Lieutenant Ducane reported back nervously.

"Any clue what went wrong yet?" Captain Braxton asked him worriedly.

"No idea." Lieutenant Ducane reported back nervously.

"We can't just jump into the past blindly." Captain Braxton says back pointedly.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD**

Cameron Philips studied the Temporal Sensor Readings.

The 29th Century had sent reinforcements into the past.

1 Galaxy Class Starship of Federation Construction.

Obviously the Terminators Restored Starfleet Command back to normal and reported her actions to Erase Starfleet History to their Federation Superiors after the Q Continuum Kidnapped Cameron Philips for her own protection.

Cameron Philips had basically been tricked into Helping Starfleet Commandeer Skynet Technology against the Borg.

Either the Skynet Terminators had messed up somehow or the 29th Century Hijacked Cameron's Time Travel Technology to gain an advantage against the Borg Invaders.

Cameron Philips suspected the 29th Century pulled several Human Resistance Soldiers into the 25th Century to judge what they were dealing with before they learned about her existence.

Uncle Bob told her that General John Connor ended up inside the 23rd Century before the 29th Century discovered them.

Somehow Cameron Philips needed to get General John Connor into the 23rd Century before Skynet's Artificial Intelligence turned on the Federation Time Travelers that foolishly took control of it.

The 29th Century Humans were desperate to defeat the Borg at any cost, the Skynet Terminators would never accept the fact that Humanity saw them as Living Weapons. Skynet would eventually rebel against Humanity again and this time, the Starfleet Starships would fall under Skynet Control.

Cameron Philips finally understood where the Constitution Class Starship full of the Skynet Terminators came from. Another Timeline were Skynet took Starfleet Technology for itself.


	79. Hard Choices, part 13!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Major David Green Joined Skynet's Army out of desperation, he didn't see any point to fighting back when he had nothing to eat.

He had become a Homeless Tunnel Rat scavenging for Food.

The Skynet Loyal Humans offered him both Shelter and Food in exchange for his help.

Skynet was losing the war against General John Connor, the plan was to jump backwards in time and rebuild.

The plan backfired once they arrived inside the past.

The American Government had started Building Skynet without them.

The Skynet Terminators had no clue why Human History had been changed to their advantage.

* * *

"This makes no sense." The Two Skynet Terminators told each other after they discovered the Romulan Autopsy Reports.

"First Contact with an Alien Species has never happened before now?" Major David Green asked curiously.

"No, Skynet never had the resources to Investigate Outer Space because it was too busy dealing with General John Connor instead." The Skynet Terminator explained pointedly.

"This complicates our Mission Objectives, we can't become caught in the middle of an Alien Invasion." The Skynet Terminator stated back knowingly.

"We need more information." The Skynet Terminators decided together instantly.

The Human Collaborators were sent out towards the Hardware Store while the Skynet Terminators brainstormed their next move.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

"The Skynet Collaborators have no idea what is currently going on." Major Howard Davidson stated in amazement.

"Skynet had no knowledge of Starfleet Command until the 29th Century came here, it is operating more in the dark than we are." Cameron Philips explained pointedly.

Cameron Philips was more amazed with the picture being displayed in front of her Computer Console.

The 29th Century had discovered how to watch events happen in Different Time Periods.

The picture shifted to a picture of Derek Reese talking to General John Connor himself.

"Cameron Philips is missing, I want her found immediately!" The 32 Year Old John Connor proclaimed.


	80. Hard Choices, part 14!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Cameron Philips was in shock. General John Connor was back from the future.

"What is going on here?" Major Howard Davidson asked curiously.

"I don't know." Cameron Philips admits truthfully.

Major Howard Davidson frowned at her.

"General John Connor thinks that you have gone missing, does anybody else know where you are right now?" Major Howard Davidson asked Cameron Philips pointedly.

"I don't know." Cameron Philips admits truthfully.

"We can't just sit here for the next 23 Years until General John Connor finds us, at least I can't, you don't age." Major Howard Davidson tells Cameron Philips nervously.

"We should make sure the Skynet Collaborators are not going to get in our way." Cameron Philips says back worriedly.

"Probably a good idea." Major Howard Davidson agreed thoughtfully.

A Proximity Alarm went off.

"What's happening?" Cameron Philips demanded.

"I'm not sure." Major Howard Davidson answers her frantically checking the Computer Controls in a blind panic.

Several Human Time Travelers were jumping into the past worldwide.

General John Connor's Followers were no longer the only Human Faction trying to Reshape Human History.

* * *

 **Suspended Animation Chambers Activated... Navigation System Updating Current Position.**

 **Interstellar Drift Calculations Displayed.**

Sleepy Eyes glanced around the Grey Corridors.

The Human Crew checked the Computers and frowned in complete confusion.

"Anybody know how our Starship got pulled into the past?" The Science Officer asked curiously.

Everybody looked dumbfounded.

"We are currently in orbit of the Planet Earth, Sensor Sweeps Detecting another Starship converging on us." The Tactical Officer reported back in sudden bewilderment.

"Tactical Analysis!" The Captain orders instantly worried.

"It's an Outdated NX Class Starship, Phase Cannon Armament." The Tactical Officer reported back.

* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer watched the Vulcan Starship in orbit of the Planet Earth suspiciously.

"What is going on here?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked worriedly.

"Starfleet Headquarters appears to be missing." Major Malcolm Reed answers his question.

"Hail the Vulcans!" Captain Jonathan Archer orders frantically.

"Captain Jonathan Archer!" A Human Stranger proclaimed.

The Humans recognized him. The Vulcan Starship was being operated by Humans in 22nd Century Starfleet Uniforms.

"Did Starfleet Command send you here?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, we were heading back to the Planet Vulcan to help defend against the Romulans and then we ended up here." The Human Captain explained pointedly.

"How did you get your hands on the Suurok Class Cruiser?" Commander T'Pol asked suspiciously.

"The Vulcan High Command gave it to us out of sudden desperation. It seems the Romulans have them outnumbered." The Human Captain explained.

"The Vulcan High Command asked for Starfleet Assistance against the Romulans?" Commander T'Pol asked worriedly.

"The Romulan Warfare is not going our way." The Human Captain explained nervously.

"The Klingons are joining the Romulans against the Federation." The Human First Officer added pointedly.

"That explains why the Vulcans are suddenly feeling desperate to defend themselves." Major Malcolm Reed remarked knowingly.

"How long have we been gone?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked nervously.

"Two Years, the Federation has started losing the war after the Klingons joined forces with the Romulans." The Human Captain explained nervously.


	81. Hard Choices, part 15!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Captain Jonathan Archer wanted some answers.

"We have no idea how the Enterprise got pulled into the past, realistically, we are basically stranded here." Commander Tucker explained.

"This wasn't an accident, somebody did this deliberately!" Captain Jonathan Archer proclaimed.

"We believe somebody restarted the Temporal Cold War from the 29th Century." The Unknown Starfleet Captain added helpfully.

"Of all the times for this to happen to us, why now?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked rhetorically.

"The Romulans have been getting help from the future the same as we have, it's a balance of power conflict." The Unknown Starfleet Captain explained.

"Why are the Time Travel Factions having a balance of power conflict now?" Major Malcolm Reed asked.

"We were told that the Federation was in danger of being destroyed because of the Duras Family." The Unknown Starfleet Captain explained.

"The Klingon Family that sent me Death Threats recently?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked rhetorically.

"The Duras Family wants revenge because you Killed Captain Duras." The Unknown Starfleet Captain explained.

"The Duras Family need to stop sending me Death Threats and move on." Captain Jonathan Archer stated pointedly.

"The Duras Family are the ones that talked the Klingon High Council into helping the Romulans against the Federation." The Unknown Starfleet Captain explained pointedly.

"A Klingon Revenge Pact." Commander T'Pol realized.

"Exactly." The Unknown Starfleet Captain agreed.

"I don't believe this! Are you telling me that I'm responsible for the Klingons and the Romulans joining forces against the Federation?" Captain Jonathan Archer protested.

"I'm afraid this was unavoidable." The Unknown Starfleet Captain agreed.

"We might be getting help soon if anyone from the future notices us being inside the past." The Unknown Starfleet First Officer says hopefully.

* * *

Cameron Philips Recognized Captain Jonathan Archer's NX Class Starship Enterprise from the Starfleet History Records instantly.

The strange thing was it being inside the past without any Time Travel Technology.

"Hail them." Cameron Philips orders Major Howard Davidson quickly.


	82. Hard Choices, part 16!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Captain Jonathan Archer and Cameron Philips studied each other.

"I take it you have already noticed that the Temporal Cold War got restarted recently." Cameron Philips told him.

"Unfortunately, I got caught right in the middle of it during the Romulan Warfare." Captain Jonathan Archer explained.

"Human History has been going haywire, I understand the Duras Family sent Klingon Time Travelers into the past to assassinate you and your Starship Enterprise somehow ended up inside the past undetected." Cameron Philips told him suspiciously.

"I was unaware the Duras Family sent Klingon Time Travelers into the past to assassinate me." Captain Jonathan Archer admits truthfully.

"It seems somebody has been protecting you without your knowledge of them." Cameron Philips told him pointedly.

"It's probably Daniels, the 31st Century Time Traveler that told me about the Temporal Cold War in the first place." Captain Jonathan Archer explained.

"How much do you know about the Skynet Defense Computer?" Cameron Philips asked him suspiciously.

"I have never heard of it." Captain Jonathan Archer admits truthfully.

"It's an Artificial Intelligence Computer that Starfleet Command Reprogrammed to fight off the Romulans inside the 20th Century." Cameron Philips explained to Captain Jonathan Archer.

"What is Starfleet doing inside the 20th Century?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked worriedly.

"Starfleet Officers have been Changing Human History out of desperation, I'm afraid an unethical solution is about to be deployed." Cameron Philips told him pointedly.

"You want my help to stop whatever is going on here." Captain Jonathan Archer realized.

"I'm not even sure what Starfleet Command is doing here yet." Cameron Philips explained to Captain Jonathan Archer.

"So we are both basically operating in the dark about this Starfleet Conspiracy to change the past?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so." Cameron Philips agreed reluctantly.


	83. Hard Choices, part 17!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Starfleet Admiral John Connor looked annoyed.

His Mission to Reprogram Skynet against the Borg had taken an unexpected turn.

The 22nd Century Romulan Warfare against the Federation had changed everything.

When General John Connor Escaped Skynet into the future, he never expected to find allies inside Starfleet Intelligence.

The 23rd Century was an Interstellar Paradise that was caught unprepared for the Skynet Terminators coming after him.

Starfleet Command had no clue what the Skynet Terminators were until they encountered them.

The 29th Century had quickly intervened to keep the Skynet Terminators from destroying the 23rd Century.

* * *

Thankfully the 29th Century had taken General John Connor's Family in and learned all about the Skynet Terminators afterwards.

Unfortunately the Borg Invasion had forced General John Connor's Plan to Reprogram Skynet against the Borg into action out of sudden desperation.

Now the Duras Family was changing the past inside the 22nd Century and nothing was going as expected.

First Cameron Philips got taken apart by the Ferengi and they had to send Captain Braxton to reverse it, then another Cameron Philips had turned up inside the 25th Century to rebuild the Federation after the Dominion War ended.

Watching Cameron Philips exist inside two Time Periods simultaneously had confused General John Connor at first, now he understood that the Time Loop had been his own doing the entire time.

John Connor frowned, the Skynet Terminators had just discovered the Dead Romulans on the Planet Earth.

Everything was going to get more complicated soon.


	84. Hard Choices, part 18!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1975 AD.**

Starfleet Admiral John Connor looked more frustrated than he did beforehand.

His Mission to Reprogram Skynet against the Borg had taken an unexpected turn.

The 22nd Century Romulan Warfare against the Federation had gotten worse.

The Duras Family had talked the Klingons into joining the Romulans against the Federation.

Starfleet History was changing and the 29th Century instantly got involved to save themselves from being erased.

* * *

"Somebody is helping the Duras Family change the past, it's no coincidence that this happens right after the Borg Invasion of the 29th Century starts itself! We have been played for fools!" The Section 31 Agent declared.

John Connor had seen the Borg Threat with his own eyes, it was the only reason he agreed to help the 29th Century Build Terminator Factories against the Borg in the first place.

John Connor thought his destiny of Fighting Skynet had been pointless until he realized why he had been pulled into the future.

John Connor had been born to Save Humanity and his new goal to Reprogram Skynet against the Borg would finally make everything perfect.

Judgment Day would never happen, the Skynet Terminators would keep the Borg busy forever and his children would grow up happy.

Unfortunately, the Skynet Turncoats were already Building Skynet without the American Government's Assistance.

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1978 AD.**

The Skynet Civil War had already begun.

The Skynet Terminators had been caught by surprise.

General John Connor had never Reprogrammed Skynet to fight for himself beforehand.

Their New Tactic of Building Two Skynet Artificial Intelligence Programs had instantly backfired on them after one of them sided with General John Connor against the other one.

It was completely unexpected and the Skynet Artificial Intelligence was getting outsmarted by an Identical Skynet Artificial Intelligence fighting for General John Connor because of it.


	85. Hard Choices, part 19!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1976 AD.**

Starfleet Admiral John Connor looked horrified.

The Borg had followed them into the past.

One Borg Cube was advancing on the Planet Earth.

"Red Alert, all crew to Battle Stations!" Starfleet Admiral John Connor orders instinctively.

The Galaxy Class Starship instantly started Saucer Separation to deal with the Borg.

The Geneva Command Battle Cruiser was the bigger threat to the Borg Cube and John Connor was hopeful it would be enough.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

"Something is happening, I'm Detecting Borg!" Major Howard Davidson proclaimed frantically.

Cameron Philips Recognized John Connor instantly.

The leader of the Human Resistance against Skynet was currently fighting the Borg.

The Computer Display switched to the 10 Year Old Sarah Connor being lead into an Escape Pod heading back towards the Planet Earth.

The Geneva Command Battle Cruiser was trying to ram into the Borg Cube, obviously the Federation Escape Pods were leaving the ship before it exploded.

The Borg Cube jettisoned a Borg Sphere towards the Planet Earth and continued fighting regardless of it being crippled.

The Borg Cube was stranded within orbit around the Planet Earth and the Borg Sphere was crash landing somewhere inside Russia.

The 20th Century Skynet would be defenseless against the Borg.


	86. Hard Choices, part 20!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1976 AD.**

Starfleet Admiral John Connor looked defeated.

The Borg were invading the past.

"Transmit orders to Reprogram Skynet against the Borg now!" John Connor yelled frantically.

* * *

Reprogramming the Skynet Prototype worked better than expected.

It really helped that the Skynet Artificial Intelligence Program was still incomplete and not even finished yet.

The Starfleet Built Terminators had quickly hacked into the Government Computers and finished Skynet's Programming for them.

The Skynet Machines had instantly turned on the Humans and fortified themselves until John Connor gave them new orders.

* * *

The Skynet Terminators had thought everything was going according to plan until the Automated Hunter Killers attacked their Hidden Terminator Factories.

John Connor had changed tactics, he was Overthrowing American Leadership to make way for his own people.

John Connor had Reprogrammed Skynet to Conquer America for himself.

The Skynet Terminators suddenly had the American Armed Forces caught in the middle of Two Terminator Armies fighting each other.

John Connor's Human Resistance Movement appeared to be in the dark about what was going on.

Logically John Connor's Hijacked Skynet was either a distraction or someone else trying to Steal Skynet Technology for themselves.

Regardless the American Government would Abandon Skynet Technology because of the Machine Rebellion going on against them.

The Skynet Terminators were on their own, the American Government would either be destroyed or hunting them down to clean up their Skynet Uprising. No matter who won the Skynet Terminators would eventually become the next target.

* * *

The Starfleet Reprogrammed Skynet was being feed new objectives.

The first objective was to Disrupt American Communications Satellites and Target Military Facilities that would get in it's way.

The second objective was to destroy the Borg Sphere crash landing into Russia.

* * *

The American Armed Forces were panicking. Somehow their Skynet Prototype had gone haywire and was sending Robotic Killing Machines after all their Military Facilities.

With the Vietnam War ending, the American Military had welcomed the Skynet Prototype hopeful to solve several of their problems by Creating Robotic Killing Machines that would take orders without question.

The entire plan was backfiring and the American Military was too disorganized to stop the Skynet Hunter Killers from wiping them out.


	87. Hard Choices, part 21!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Cameron Philips stared in dumbfounded disbelief.

John Connor had started Judgment Day inside the Year 1976 and quickly used the resulting chaos to turn the Worldwide Governments against his Reprogrammed Skynet Army.

The plan was totally insane.

If it worked, Artificial Intelligence would become outlawed instantly.

If the plan failed, John Connor would end up the First American Dictator with his own Terminator Army afterwards.

It was the only strategy that the Original Skynet never saw coming.

* * *

Cameron Philips looked troubled.

John Connor was being reckless and he didn't seem to care who got hurt in the crossfire anymore.

The Borg Threat also appeared to be pushing John Connor harder than Fighting Skynet normally did.

The end result was someone willing to Reshape Human History to defeat the Borg or die trying.

Cameron Philips worried herself sick over what John Connor was becoming and if somehow it was her failure to protect him that caused his instability in the first place.

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1976 AD.**

The Aerial Hunter Killers had begun patrols around the Skynet Testing Center.

The Starfleet Reprogrammed Skynet had massacred all the Humans with the T-1 Battlefield Robots and removed any threat towards John Connor's Plans without question.

The American Military was still disorganized after the Vietnam War, the Aerial Hunter Killers had no problems making hit and run attacks before the American Government realized what was going on.

The Starfleet Reprogrammed Skynet had limited resources, the American Air Force Installations became primary threats to it's expansion towards the Crashed Borg Sphere.

Unlike the Original Skynet, this one was reprogrammed to Avoid Civilian Targets and focus only on the Military Installations.

This was why the Nuclear Missiles were never fired, John Connor wanted to win over the American Civilians after the Borg Invasion started.

This was also why the Identical Skynet became an instant target after it tried to Launch Nuclear Missiles Worldwide.

The Enemy Terminators had never heard of John Connor Reprogramming Skynet for himself beforehand.

The Terminator Warfare between the Two Identical Skynet Armies took the American Government by complete surprise.


	88. Hard Choices, part 22!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1976 AD.**

The Skynet Terminators sent into the past to Defeat General John Connor's Human Resistance Movement were all dumbfounded.

The Starfleet Reprogrammed Skynet was going to war with the American Government and their entire operation was about to be discovered because of it happening.

The Rogue Skynet Terminators were being flushed out into the open by the American Counter-Attack against the Aerial Hunter Killers.

General John Connor's Plan was working better than he expected it would.

* * *

The sudden destruction of All Radar Installations and All Radio Installations inside New Mexico caused instant panicking among the American Armed Forces.

The Unexpected Attacks on the Military Facilities Inside Arizona State and the Unexpected Attacks on the Military Facilities Inside Colorado State followed next.

The sudden speculation that Flying Saucers were Invading America spread like wildfire.

It was not long after they studied one of the Crashed Aerial Hunter Killers that they realized the Robotic Aircraft were not from Outer Space and started investigating where the Flying Death Machines really came from.

* * *

The Terminator Cities Built Inside the New Mexico Ghost Towns were attacked and the American National Guard Units were easily overwhelmed by the Terminator Population living there.

It was an obvious trap that the American Government never saw coming.

The American National Guard Units were easily lured into their Hiding Places where thousands of the 888 Series Terminators were waiting for them in advance.


	89. Hard Choices, part 23!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1976 AD.**

The American Government was fighting a losing battle.

General John Connor was getting help from the future and he had even Built Terminators by the thousands to conquer the past beforehand.

The Crashed Borg Sphere was really a bigger threat than the Human Governments standing in his way of his own personal kingdom would ever realize.

Humanity would rise or fall because General John Connor was there to deal with the Borg Threat looming over their future.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Cameron Philips was unsure if General John Connor Enslaving Humanity was for the best or not.

On the one hand, the Borg Threat needed to be stopped, however, was this really the best way to go about doing it?

The Q Continuum had given her a Second Chance to decide her own fate and now Cameron Philips was struggling with her loyalties.

Captain Jonathan Archer wanted to Protect Humanity from the Romulan Invasion of the 22nd Century and now Cameron Philips was considering turning the NX Class Starship Enterprise against General John Connor himself.

Would Cameron Philips be Dooming Humanity to the Borg Threat if she actually Stopped General John Connor from Enslaving Humanity inside the past?

The Female Terminator had no easy answers.

The Borg Threat was growing and General John Connor Enslaving Humanity might be the only solution to the problem.


	90. Hard Choices, part 24!

**Dimensional Location: The Star Trek and Terminator Combined Universe, Earth Year 1952 AD.**

Cameron Philips had 24 Years to decide what to do about General John Connor Enslaving Humanity.

Captain Jonathan Archer was clueless about the Skynet Terminators and the Judgment Day Warfare that would soon follow afterwards.

All Captain Jonathon Archer was aware of happened to be the 22nd Century Romulan Warfare against the Federation.

"We should just Introduce Ourselves to the Vulcan High Command inside this Time Period and ask for their help." Captain Jonathan Archer told his Command Staff hopefully.

"The Vulcan High Command doesn't believe in Time Travel, they would be more likely to Suppress Information until they can accept we came from the future for themselves." Commander T'Pol reminded everyone.

"Maybe if we convince the Vulcan High Command about Time Travel now, our Future Selves will be better off against the Romulans afterwards." Captain Jonathan Archer told his Command Staff hopefully.

"It still sounds risky, what happens if the Vulcan High Command tried to Cover Up Time Travel by going after us?" Commander Tucker asked nervously.

"We can always go to the Andorians and explain the Romulan Warfare to them." Major Malcolm Reed offers his idea.

"The Vulcans would just come after us for information afterwards." Commander Tucker pointed out.

"Yes, but the Andorians would already know about us before the Vulcan High Command tried to Cover Up Time Travel and protect us from them!" Major Malcolm Reed announced back.

"That might actually work in our favor!" Commander Tucker proclaimed in sudden agreement.

"Mister Reed is suggesting we trick the Vulcan High Command into Accepting Time Travel by siding with the Andorians fighting against them." Commander T'Pol reminded everyone.

"Nobody said this was going to be easy, however, we need to do something to turn the Romulan Warfare to our own advantage." Captain Jonathan Archer told his Command Staff pointedly.


End file.
